The Reincarnated Earth
by iAsajsd
Summary: fem00! "Dawwww... I think someone needs some Enma-love" "Don't you dare touch a hair on me" You know, I think the world would be much more peaceful if everyone kept their opinions to themselves. What would you do if you were suddenly reborn as Enma Kozato?
1. Always Alone

**Uwa... I was nervous about putting this on the web...**

**New Appearances:****_ Kozato Enma, Kozato Makoto, (Cameo) Kozato Mam_****i**  
**Trivia: ****_In the beginning, she was planned to be reincarnated as Gokudera Hayato (Gokudera Hayako) but change of plans._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Always Alone  
Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.  
-Dr. Seuss**_

Growing up, I came to hate humans. Despise them. Pity them. My 'mother' has only three things she cares about and thats her work, her husband (my father who at least acknowledged my existence), and my older sister. She was a piano prodigy, along with my mothers pride and joy. She would pay attention to my older brother since he turned out to be a genius at soccer. He was even playing national as I was just a thorn in the rose.

As I grew up there was nobody there to compliment me or reassure me that everything would be alright. Nobody would acknowledge my value of existence and it was suffocating me to death. My father would, but boys are thick. He would talk to me time to time but rarely.

My father loved my older brother more and my mother loved my sister more. Its normal for parents to play favoritism I noticed. There was once a classmate I had who stopped coming to school after her mother was reported for neglectance and abuse. Apparently her mother didn't like her since her younger brother was prodigious in everything he did and she wasn't.

I would play pranks and jokes. Mess up on things, be stupid to get anyones attention. Nobody would talk to me if I was top student. Being 'nerdy' means that people would only talk to me for homework or shit.

They were nothing but greedy, selfish pigs who only care about satisfying themselves and don't consider the happiness of the people around them. And I was one myself. I had 'slaves' running around, doing my chores and work for me since I was nothing but a greedy, selfish pig.

Those pranks got more and more part of my daily life and I became a delinquent. A smart-alec, bad mouth, had an 'intimidating' aura. Some wouldn't be proud to be one, but I never cared what people thought about me as time passed. I wasn't my innocent, sweet sister or my strong, cheerful brother. I was just violent, scary me.

I don't know how I even became like this and thought that these pranks were just a 'phase' in life. But I once heard this from an old man . 'Grow up alone, always alone' I never really paid attention that. I remember days when mom, dad and brother would be out at sisters recital and the soup can left out on the counter was my dinner.

I can't remember having a single family dinner in my childhood memories. I would wake up from my naps, dragging my teddy bear behind me, and they were all sitting at the table having a good time.

My seat at the table was occupied by my brothers foot and nobody even seemed to notice I wasn't there. When I stepped in they were already finished and all I had were the leftovers. Bitten pieces of fish sticks, half-eaten sandwiches.

They would go out to eat after the recital while I'd be home eating that cold soup.

My death was a common one. A car accident. So cliche but yeah. It was one of those (VERY VERY) rare days where mom would pay attention to me and she drove me to the city hall since I needed to pick up some papers.

But a drunk driver ruined it and we t-boned right into them.

Mom fell into a coma while I survived in the hospital but died a day later of an aorta burst.

I thought I would be in Heaven, but what greeted me a mobile with the stars and planets above me.

* * *

.

.

"She's adorable"

What? I look around slowly... Where the fuck am I...? Then I slowly look up, afraid what might be there.

Hey, it might be aliens; you have to consider all possibilities especially after you die.

"Whats her name?"

There was a woman with wavy dark brown hair that reached up to her waist, and exotic green eyes. A strangely familiar man with red hair and red eyes...

She looks at me, giving a small smile. "Enma." The man looks at me and I squirm under both their gazes. It feels real uncomfortable... He finally gives a smile at me, "Enma Kozato..." ... Kozato...? I search through my memories for 'Kozato'...

Kozato...

Kozato...

Kozato...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Enma Kozato...? I stare at the man... Come to think of it he looks a lot of Makoto Kozato in the flashbacks... Although there was only like one or two pictures of him in the manga...

"Enma-chan~" the woman sings, picking me up gently, rocking me in her arms. "Aren't you excited to finally see your papa?"

"Abababa!"

.

.

What the fuck did I just say...? I reach up to scratch the back of my neck, an old habit, when my hands were fucking small... "Sadabaya!" Is this...? Oh God... What hap...

The man, which suspiciously looks like Makoto, looks at the woman. "What do you think that means?"

Silence... "Takoyaki?" as if on cue her stomach growls. "I'm hungry..."

"Saiko..." he facepalms

So this woman is Saiko... I wave my hands to 'Makoto'. "Addi badda!" Someone fucking explain whats going on, or I won't hesitate to burn this place down.

She give a laughter. "I think she wants you, Makoto" So that is Makoto. Listen to me, lady! He carefully takes me from Saiko's arms and holds me up from the armpits in front of his face.

My armpit hurts...

"Are you hungry, Enma?"

I stubbornly shake my head. "She can understand you!" No shit, Sherlock.

.

But if this is Enma Kozato's body...

He first appears in the Inheritance Ceremony Arc to try and murder Tsuna for Mami... Then the Curse of the Rainbow Arc as Skull's representatives and lose to Bermuda...

Yeah. Thats about it. Suddenly he pulls me in and gives me a kiss on the nose, putting me on his shoulders. "Yoshhh! Who wants to go on an airplane adventure!"

.

"MASHEI!"

That was uncomprehensible but he seemed to understand it. "Lets go!"

For now its best to act like what I am. A baby.

"C-Careful, Makoto! Enma-chan!"

* * *

_**Most of Introduction/Daily Life Arc consist that Emma is six years old. To give a spoiler, the Flood of Blood incident happened when she was eight. **_  
_**So its: Introduction Arc, Daily Life Arc, Starting Arc, Inheritance Ceremony Arc, Curse of the Rainbow Arc, TBD/Series End.**_


	2. The New Life

**-PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS _RATED T FOR A COLORFUL LANGUAGE._  
-THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER. THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS TO BUILD UP EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? **

**_Thanks to GeminiLand, wwwwwwwwly (Guest), Azrayah, chiyo-hime, PCheshire for reviewing._**

**Words: _4,541_  
New Appearances: ****_Kozato Mami, S_****_uzuki Adelheid  
_****Trivia: ****_Saiko's, Kozato Saiko; Emma's new mother, name was originally planned to _**_**be Erika**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The New Life**_  
_**Be yourself; everyone else is already taken. **_  
_**-Oscar Wilde**_

So its been six years since that... Reincarnation, I should call it? Anyways,  
reincarnation it is and I believe I'm in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) world as Enma Kozato. Shimon Decimo, and the descendant of Cozarto Shimon.

I never really believed in occult shits but now here I am...

Enma Kozato... The one who tried to kill Tsuna and his guardians- So in the near future I'm going- have to try to kill Tsuna, or rather break the Vongola Rings, for them to get their Vongola Gears and get stronger...

Not looking forward to that, thank you very much, but I am very much looking forward to meet Tsuna.

He seems like a nice guy- based on observations.

Speaking of guardians though, I haven't acquired any family members yet, but father, Kozato Makoto: Ninth Boss of the Shimon Family, told me that I'll gain some one day.

I think he really means/What I heard: If you don't get guardians soon, I will force my current guardian's children to be the guardians, you understand right?

He even told me I'm one day going to be the Tenth Generation Boss of the Shimon Famiglia, much to my surprise since I thought he would keep it a secret until at least like a week before I 'inherit'/take the title.

Kind of nerve-wrecking, and who tells a barely two-year old child they're going to be a mafia boss? He's been telling me this since I've been able to walk and talk on my own. But I have to admit, I was pretty psyched that I could be something other then my boring normal self. And I guess he wants me to get ready so he's been training me to use my flames ever since.

One thing that bothers me is the Shimon Rings though. How is he able to use his flames so flawlessly without the Shimon Ring? How did he become Ninth without the rings? How did generation two through nine do that? But I guess I'll soon figure out.

So in basic formatting of what I just said is that my name is Enma Kozato. I'm six, as of now, future Shimon Decimo and yadda yadda yadda. Saiko, mother, knows about Makoto being a mafia boss with crazy strong powers (since the Seven Flames of the Earth rival the Seven Flames of the Sky), but she still chooses to be with him. At least we aren't a huge famiglia and aren't that well-known, or we might have assassins on our tail.

Come to think of it, Tsuna just might have assassins on his tail considering he's Vongola Decimo, but Iemitsu's holding them off...

How nice... To have the protection of the strongest family in the world...

.

I sigh, staring at the ceiling. I'm in my room, nothing to do just stare at the  
ceiling... One tile... Two tiles...

Being in this world isn't as good as you think it is... I'm slowly losing my memories of the entire KHR series and all I have left in my memory is Enma and Tsuna. Is it because the latter is the main character and the previous is me? Tsuna's background (Some information about the Vongolas, and his background), and Enma with his background and some parts of the Inheritance Ceremony. Nothing else, nothing more.

Soon those memories will disappear, and I'll just be alone in this world trusting my instincts on anything... I don't even know why Enma was mad. So frustrating...

.

I trash around my bed furiously, pulling my hair. It's frustrating to live in a world where you know you know it, but you don't at the same time.

I at least want to remember one members name of my family, but all that shows up is a blurry big-breasted woman and chubby man.

Are they afraid that I might mess up the plot with my knowledge? I'll never know. I sigh as I shift positions so I face the walls. Just right across this room is _my_ younger sisters room. Mami.

She's adorable with large red eyes like mine that has the emblem of the Shimon Famiglia and dark brown hair. After Saiko's hair and Makoto's eyes. She's just four years younger then me (two years old) and I already have a sister complex with her. Something I didn't have with with my previous sister. Even the sight of a boy near two meters of her is an automatic target.

I wish she'd grow up more quickly though because I kind of want to see how she looks as a teenager.

I give myself a small smile, thinking of this new family. Saiko is insanely protective of me and splits her attention equally between the both of us which somehow feels warm... Makoto kind of pays more attention to me because of the Shimon Decimo position but tries to make up the missed time with Mami on non-training days. And sweet little Mami is just bouncing around the house, and has everyone around her little finger.

Embarrassed to admit this, but me also.

So this is family love...

Though my memories of KHR is disappearing, my memories of the past life is staying as if its a constant reminder to me that these people aren't my real family.

I pinch my cheeks, shaking my head. They are my family in this lifetime. Not my 'soul' (Whatever that means) family, but my blood family...

I sigh again, shifting positions again.

I shouldn't dwell on the past...

.

Tsuna... I give a smile. I can't wait to see him. The one in my remaining memories where he's all happy and naïve. I'm sure we could become friends... Though the Shimon is a small mafia family, I think they could ally with the Vongola's...

The thing I'm most worried about is Enma's anger in the Inheritance Ceremony... I feel as if it were directed towards Tsuna... He appears in my mind with that goofy smile of his, as I wonder if he's the antagonist in my life...

* * *

I soon fell into an uneasy slumber. My gut instincts tells me that someone related to Tsuna is the antagonist for Enma's life...

I woke up though however just before dinner. Guess I have hyper intuition (like  
Tsuna?) and my body automatically knows when dinner is.

"Enma! Dinner!"

Exactly my point.

But I reluctantly drag myself out of bed, "I'll be there!" it was hoarse but I'm  
pretty sure Saiko understood. My body feels incredibly heavy, and I'm literally  
crawling to my wardrobe to change into something more appropriate for the  
dinner table.

I do not think Caterpie/Weedle pajamas are not right for a dinner table.

These are not my idea but Saiko's. So while I have a blue Caterpie/Weedle pajama, Mami has a pink Clefairy/Clefable one. She thought it'd be cute if we were matching.

I force myself to stand up and give a stretch that gives a satisfactory crack in the  
back.

.  
.

Five minutes later I'm standing in front of my mirror, straightening out my shirt. I  
wore an oversized grey shirt that reached up to my mid-thighs, showing Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse hugging each other, Saiko bought my wardrobe and I had no say in her choices, and a tan gym shorts.

Looks good enough. I usually ignore the pink, frilly, or girly ones much to her  
disappointment. She just assures herself that I'm just maturing faster than other  
girls my age because I ignore those clothing. To be real honest, I wouldn't be  
caught dead in those shirts and/or pants.

I drag myself out as my body still feels heavy and I close my bedroom door behind  
me when a little twerp comes running from the corner giving me a huge bear hug.

Mami.

Kozato Mami.

Though she's two, she could walk pretty well, clumsily walk- speed run- in my  
opinion, and talk with a few stumbles here and there.

"O-Onee-chwan!"

I give a small smile, pushing her away. Don't feel like being weighed down more.  
"Mami" I acknowledge at she gives me a huge grin. "Mama said dwinners weady!"

Though her baby talk is cute, it could be annoying if you hear it too much. "I  
heard" she giggles, attaching herself to my leg, clinging as if her life depended on  
it. Apparently she thinks of me as strong, but I'm not ready to disappoint her. I  
give a salute, looking down at Mami. "Are you ready, Captain Mami?"

She nods excitedly, pointing towards the kitchen. "Onwad!"

I guess all these times that I hated my older sister and brother was because I didn't like them having all the attention to themselves.

I sigh as I continue to the dinner table. You know those useless shirts in my closet? I gave one of them to Mami and she wore the white frilly one with the Care Bears on it and a pink stretchy kind of pants right now.

I literally had to drag my leg behind me since I didn't have enough strength to  
carry twenty-two pound girl on my leg while she giggles the entire trip.

"Enma?" Saiko raised an eyebrow at the two of us, "Mami?" she gives two cheerful  
victory sign, giving her toothy grin. "Mama!"

She turns to me for explanation, not that she was mad but curious. I give a small  
smile "She attached herself to my leg the minute I stepped out of the room" in  
short explanations, while Saiko nods understanding. Mami had a habit of hugging  
people when they came out of their room like we just narrowly escaped death or  
we didn't see her in a long time.

She quickly gets off my legs as she got on, hopping onto her seat, with much  
difficulty. "PASTA!" she shrieks happily, hopping in her seat like she had a gallon  
of adrenaline.

I have to admit, Mami is the reason for the easy aura in this household. Without  
her, this house would be gloomy and creepy as similar to an abandoned  
warehouse. "With a side of garlic bread and olive oil dip"

That just adds more fuel to the fire as she jumps up and down in her seat unable  
to contain her excitement. No matter what we have its like she's just grateful for  
the plate of food in front of her- a perfect angel as I'd like to describe it- and  
even a plateful of green peas... Yuck...

When I jump up into my seat, I'm like 3'4 now and still have difficulty getting  
in my seat and aroun, Makoto comes around the corner holding the newspaper of 'Palermo Daily'.

"Knock knock" he jokingly knocks the wall and Mami jumps out of her seat.

"DADDY!"

I merely give a small wave. "Dad" he smiles at me. "Enma" and turns to Mami.  
"Mami" she already has herself attached to his leg and he's walking to the table  
with such ease. Can't wait until I grow up to have a macho-man strength.

"Saiko"

"Dear"

He plops Mami down on her high chair when he sits down and I reach to grab my  
food... Just a regular family dinner...

As soon as he sits down, Saiko sits down also and we immediately begin dinner

They, Makoto and Saiko, talk about much things like insurance, work, world  
events, and more boring things. I could tell Mami was trying to listen also but now  
she looks as if she's trying to stay awake.

Kids and teens don't have much interest in these and even at a mental age of 24 I  
still don't. Maybe it's because I'm not living alone taking care of my own expenses?

About ten minutes later, he takes a forkful of spaghetti giving me an apologetic  
look. "I have to cancel today's training today"

Sounds like great news. "Why though?" Makoto's usually pretty excited to teach me  
his techniques and skills and wouldn't cancel class that easily. He shrugs, looking  
off to the side sheepishly. "A very important customer is coming to the shop and  
the only time he could reserve was after business hours at this day so I have to go"

He's an art dealer and sells paintings as his second job (being a boss of a  
incredibly small mafia family means not much paper works and jobs) though I'm not  
sure though why they call him an art dealer though when they can just call him 'painting dealer' but that doesn't sound right.

He even gave me one of the paintings in the shop when I was four (two years ago), Field of Wisteria, and its hanging in my room right now. Apparently it was a popular then and to avoid conflicts, he gave it to me. Its pretty beautiful and he nailed it to the wall himself.

I could never take it off.

I take a bite of the garlic bread, nodding. "And is this customer so important that  
you're going all the way across town to just sell a painting to him?"

He looks mock-offended. "He's offering ninety-five thousand euros for a painting!" he emphasizes the 'thousands' part as I blink. Is this man crazy? "Thats  
like paying for yours and Mami's college tuition in one blow!"

Saiko gives a chuckle. "So you're going because of Enma's and Mami's future?" he  
nods while he gives more details to Saiko. I tried to listen when Mami tugs my  
shirt. She looks at me innocently, pointing to Makoto. "Whats a cowwege?"

.

How do I explain a college...? I make large circles using my hands, looking off to  
the wall. "A college is a..." she didn't even start school yet and that makes it even  
more harder to explain the concept of college. "A college is a place where  
you can..."

.

"Study!" she tilts her head. "Stwody?"

"Learn!" she brightens up. "Warn!"

She starts bouncing in her chair. "Mami can't wat to start scwool!" I can't help to  
ruffle her hair. "I'll help you every step of the way"

Just then Makoto stands up, grabbing his coat from the chair. "I'll be going 'all the  
way across town to just sell a painting to him' now" he throws a look at me as I smirk. "You better at least get money out of that man to pay Mami's tuition"

He nods, giving a grin. "I'll be off, Saiko" she nods. "Come back safe dear."  
Palermo is a dangerous city, prone to mafia members late at night.

And he leaves. "I'll get enough to pay both!" he shouts at me as he closes the door.  
Crazy bastard... Like I want to go to college after so much hardship I went  
through last time to even get accepted into one...

* * *

I sat on my bed, wrapped up in my blanket reading this book. You live under the same roof as Saiko, you live by her rules. Rule 1: No T.V. after dinner. Read a book or something.

It was this... Classic novel Saiko got me. This black guy (no racism intended) in the  
New York City in the 1900s where he was never treated as a human. Invisible Man  
by Ralph Ellison? I'm already dozing off...

But sleeping before Mami is a no-no because she likes to sneak into your room to  
draw on your face. Luckily we don't own any permanent markers around here.

Last time it was on Makoto and... You don't even want to know...

All I can say is, someone is teaching that girl some very bad stuff.

I try and pay attention to the book, but every time, my mind drifts to neverland.  
Fact One about Enma: Enma doesn't like to read. Period.

I got bored even after the first page of Hunger Games (of course in my past life).  
Books and me just don't get along well together.

Please. Save me. Luckily, I'm halfway through and just reading about this Rambo  
woman who nurses the narroter.

SO. BORING.

I look up at the ceiling and as my head goes back, it 'slams' against the wall making  
a small thump...

One tile...

Two tiles...

Three tiles...

Four tiles...

I gently close my book trying to breathe.

How did Enma survive this life? I can't STAND BEING IN THIS CAGE. I throw the book on the ground, hitting my head against the wall repeatedly. Kill me now. A hyper-active girl for a sister, no T.V. after dinner, no going outside after five and now classical novels?

Over the past six years I've been reading 'Little Womens', 'Charlottes Web', and other bunch of bullshits! Saiko ran out of classics and she resorted to checking out math textbooks, I thought I escaped Geometry the moment I graduated middle school ten years ago, and she tests me on everything!

.

Breathe... Geometry was not that bad... Statistics was worse...

'Enma! I got you a Statistic textbook!'

I dread that day. Its a good thing I didn't start college. I heard that if you take  
Mathematics as your major, your final is merely four problems. Four problems that  
takes four pages. One question per page front and back. One question wrong is a  
75% for the finals.

But I have a feeling once I finish the Statistics books Saiko is going to give me in  
the near future, I'm going to start college materials.

She once gave me a gun encyclopedia because she thought it would be a great  
thing to learn as Shimon Decimo. I slowly look over to my bookcase and there it  
was sitting innocently. A book about every gun known to man kind. The year it was  
made, short summary, how to dissemble it, picture and all! Just kill me and let me  
be reborn as Dame- Tsuna-

I sit upwards. I still remember canon!Enma's background and he was also a no-good  
student...

.

Saiko would kill me if I didn't try in my schoolworks.

She'd even follow me after college if I didn't try. I lean back, resting my head on  
my hands when the door suddenly slams open. There reveals Saiko holding a... Hair  
dye?

"I heard a loud crash!"

She looks around frantically before turning to me. "What happened?"

The book? And she sees it. An awkward silence. "Did you..." she pauses for a  
couple seconds. "Throw that book...

I give a small cough. I so screwed... "I was just uhhh..." ... Uhhh... "Uhhh... So sad when Tod Clifton..." guy caused so much grief for narrator... "died by that police mans  
hands..." I give an awkward nod. "And the part about when the narrator was  
humiliated already pissed me off... You gotta hate segregation..."

Saiko sighs, loosening her grip on the bottle. "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

She bought it? Well at least she bought it.

I give a small sniffle, blinking away some crocodile tears. "I-I want to see what happens to Tod afterwards..." I say, getting up from my bed slowly. Adults are so easy to manipulate...

I think I changed from my past life, considering I do all my work by myself instead  
of pigs doing it for me and I got 'softer'. Though I might've changed, some elements still stayed and that includes manipulation.

But I look at her hair dye. Black. "Why did you bring hair dye...?"

She slightly squeezes the bottle and it went all over my shirt and face as I tried to  
open my eyes. "It was the nearest item and... Do you want to be hit by this?"

"No..."

And she heads for the living room. "I'll be in the living room if you need me" I nod,  
picking up 'Invisible Man'. "I'll be in here if you need me" and I was alone.

With the hair dye.

I slowly walk over to the hair dye, picking up the bottle. I've always wanted my  
hair black...

And I was thinking of taking a shower today...

An hour later I'm standing in front of the mirror. My was hair black with streaks of red since there wasn't enough hair dye.

Saiko will freak...

I fluff it alittle, and it doesn't look too bad. I've always wanted my hair black and  
red...

Yeah, not really.

But it goes real well with my red eyes and pale skin...

Yeah, not really.

Saiko will definitely freak...

Now if I just had a black Pierce the Veil's t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and  
just a couple feet taller, I'd look just like my past life self.

.  
.

I wonder if theres any bleach around here. Red and white hair is better then red  
and black... Just as I try and look under the sink, the door opens and reveals  
Mami, holding her pants tightly doing this weird dance. She was hopping on one  
foot to another, signifying that she needed to use the toilet. "Sowwy, onee-  
chwan, but-" she looks up midway and freezes.

An awkward silence before she shrieked.

"MAMA! MAMAAAAAAA!"

Mami stumbles to run away from the bathroom, shrieking every step of the way as  
if I'm some kind of a monster... But I'm so screwed...

STREETS OF PALERMO, ITALY

"Makoto?"

He looked over his shoulder, giving a smile. "Stefan!" Suzuki Stefan gave a nod,  
speeding up his pace to his friend. "What are you doing out so late? Its too  
dangerous" Stefan was Makoto's best friend since he was a child and was his  
Glacier Guardian.

He was a tall man reaching 190 centimeters, slick black hair and always wore a  
white shirt, loose black tie, with black trousers.

Stefan looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his neck. "My daughter  
told me she wanted to take a walk since there wasn't really much to do in the  
house" he motioned towards the smaller girl, his daughter, to prove his point.  
"Suzuki Adelheid"

Adelheid, Adel, gave a polite bow. "Its nice to meet you, Nono" there was a  
pregnant silence before Makoto let out a chuckle. "It makes me feel high and  
impotant that someone would actually call me 'Nono', Adelheid" he threw a look at  
Stefan, who turned away.

"Well its not like we're such a big family"

The red-haired man rolled his eyes. "I at least want to feel like we're in some  
family" Stefan nodded, motioning to the pathway ahead of them. "Lets walk."

It was a cool January night with a slight breeze and the moon high up in the sky.  
There were some lights on in the buildings and some lights off.

They walked in a comfortable silence until one spoke up. "Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

While Suzuki Stefan was still a 'lady-killer' in his early thirties, Suzuki Adelheid  
was a pretty young girl that had some features of her father. With an overwhelming  
aura fit to be a boss and was very caring to those who deserved it. Meaning to  
those who weren't useless bastards.

She had jet black hair that was up in a ponytail with bangs, red eyes and peach  
toned skin along with -already- developing breast.

Adel looked between her father and the new man. "Didn't you say that your boss  
had a daughter my age?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You told her about Enma?" he nodded, looking down  
again. "Well if Adel becomes Tenth Glacier Guardian, I'd at least want her to know  
about the boss"

She tugged on Stefan's pants. "Can I meet Enma?" The two older mens exchanged  
looks.

One second...

Two second...

Three second...

Makoto sighed, looking up at the sky. "Aren't you signing Adelheid for that school?"

"Yeah"

"Clear your schedules. Two weeks"

They continued their walk without another thought of that issue, since they  
already communicated perfectly well while Adel mused over the thought of  
meeting this 'Enma'. She gave a small smile. It'd be interesting. Is she a sleeping  
lion or a mere small kitty?

VONGOLA HQ  
PALERMO, ITALY

"So its true..." the old man massaged his temples, looking at his desk. His back  
hunched, both arms on table clearly showing signs of stress. "Federico was killed  
in battle..."

The other man skimmed through the papers. "What are we going to do, Nono?" he  
was a bit hesitant as if fearing the answer, but asked with utmost confidence.  
Nono, or rather his name: Timoteo, sighed. "We have no other choice..." and  
Iemitsu did not like the sound of that.

"Enrico was shot two years ago.." he prayed with all his heart that it didn't end up  
with his son. "Matsumo drowned and now Federico was reduced to bones..."

Timoteo looked up gravely. "We have no other choice then to let Sawada  
Tsunayoshi to be Decimo..."

And that prayer was not answered. He bit his lips, slowly putting the papers in his  
hands on the desk, "What about Xanxus? He should be qualified..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi will be Vongola Decimo." He said with finality, " And I will  
visit him in two days time"

Timoteo pressed a button on his phone and a lady was over the speaker. "What  
can I help you with, Nono?"

He coughed slightly, looking up at Iemitsu in the corner of his eyes who was clearly  
breaking down. His ever-so-innocent son was going to pulled into the cruel world  
of mafia because the three sons died and the fourth son did not possess the  
Vongola blood. Xanxus.

"Clear the schedule for the next week and book a flight for two to a trip to Japan"

"Roger that"

There was a heavy silence before he spoke up. "You could visit your son in Japan  
right now if you wanted to" Iemitsu numbly nodded, before leaving. He could  
never see his tunafish the same again.

* * *

**_DO NOT READ AND REVIEW. FAVORITE THEN REVIEW INSTEAD. ME LIKES FAVORITES_ _OR FOLLOWS OR REVIEWS OR THAT KIND OF STUFF. THANK YOU._**

**_BUT PLEASE GO EASY ON THE CRITICISM. ME CAN'T HANDLE LARGE FLAMES AND WILL GROW MUSHROOMS IN MY CORNER OF DEPRESSION.  
YOU WANT A MUSHROOM?  
_**


	3. Mediterranean Sea Institution

**REVISED CHAPTER 3! HAS BETTER GRAMMAR AND SHIT**

**XXX**

**THESE POISONOUS MUSHROOMS THAT GREW UP BEAUTIFULLY I PRESENT THEM TO YOU...**

**-GIVES SOME TO BIANCHI AND THE REST TO ALL YOU PEOPLE-**

**XXX**

**If I remember correctly, I could recall Dino saying he went to the same mafia school with Squalo. Hehehe...**

**Thanks to FreeWeirdGal and GeminiLand for reviewing.**

**Words: 5,417  
New Appearances:****_ Superbi Squalo, (Cameo) Dino Cavallone  
_****Trivia:****_ Enma was originally going to be changed to Emma, but Enma sounded better._**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Mediterranean Sea Institution **_  
_**Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. **_  
_**-Mahatma Gandhi **_

Now here I am again.

The room of boredom. I swear, you could've at least gave me the room with the best scenery. All I see out the window is the large oak tree in our front yard, covering up view. Not the most exciting thing to see when you look outside, and what if I wake up to see a man sitting in that tree?

I do not want to wake up to see a man sitting in that tree.

I sigh as I face the wisteria painting. I'm grounded until Saiko says so or Makoto saves me. Please do.

One (two?) words. Hair-dye. Going back to the hair-color and stuff issues, Saiko literally fainted at the sight of me and scolded me for two hours. To be real honest about the situation, I'm somewhat glad she concluded with 'I can't find the bleach'.

I kind of want to keep this hair... Its... Different... I laid on my bed, counting the single petals on the wisteria painting (hanging on the wall). Kill me now. Please. I even rather much be training with Makoto, practicing the Gravita della Terra technique (roughly translated to Earth Flame of Gravity.) that I'm terrible at.

Its like this cool technique where I'm able to create spheres of gravity in which the force is at least equal to a stars. I got the gravity manipulation down, thats commonly mistaken as psychokinesis and-

My thought process was disrupted when the door squeaks open. Saiko?

"Knock knock"

Makoto. I look over and roll my eyes. Please be here to save me. "Did you sell the paintings to the customer you were so fond of?" he gives a small chuckle as he comes in to sit on a chair nearby _without my permission._

"I was about to..." he trails off, looking off to the same painting I was looking at. "But in the end he gave me only eight-five thousand for it." Thats still good. I give a thumbs up as he chuckles. "If its over a thousand, then thats a lot to you, Enma" Of course.

Makoto scrunched his eyebrows at me, eyeing me up and down. Does it change my overall appearance? "So Saiko was right when she said you dyed your hair..."

Is it that bad? I don't think it is.

But I give a grin. "But I look damn fine with black hair don't I?"

He looks up as if thinking but God knows that he's just faking that. "You look great, Enma" Makoto gives me a thumbs up as it warms my heart. In my last life when I streaked my hair red, nobody even noticed it... He turns to me with a small smile. "Can we talk?" I reluctantly got up, grabbing a large light green pillow ball, hugging it.

"Talk"

There was a silence before he stares out the window behind for about ten seconds or so before turning to me. "You're five now right?"

"Six!"

He facepalms, shaking his head. "Six, six right..." he massages his temples. "And Mami is one-"

"TWO!"

He shakes his head again. Does this man have short-term memory loss? "I don't get why I keep forgetting this..." he mutters. "So Enma you're five-"

"**SIX!**"

He nods. "Six..." How does he keep forgetting my age everytime we talk? Even after I clearly reminded him many times? "And you should be starting first grade..." ... What's he implying? I sit upright, staring intensely at him. "Are you suggesting that I go to school?"

He let me skip nursery, preschool, and kindergarten since I was proven smart enough to dominate the whole damn thing. Is he implying that I shouldn't skip the first grade? "I know with your smart brain, you'd have an easy time in the first grade but why don't you give it a shot?"

Do I still remember first grade materials?

2 + 2 = 4.

Yup, I still remember. I give a hesitant nod. "You mean that Fiamma Elementary down the school...?" I say, pointing out the window. He smirks. "I have something else in mind"

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER:**_

"Enma Kozato"

There was a small polite applause for the new girl. She seemed... Energetic... Enma had dark bags under her eyes and stared at each individual intensely as if evaluating them, as some squirmed under her intense gaze. Even if the new girl was six, she had an aura of a(n) underboss/guardian. Not a strong one to be a boss, but not a weak one to be a subordinate.

Enma had on the boys elementary school uniform which consisted of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, a navy blue sweater vest with black trousers. Her hair was up to her mid-neck in layers as she could easily be mistaken for a (very) feminine young boy, or an extreme tomboy.

She could've worn the girls uniform, but she hated on how short the skirts were (it could easily show her underwear and thats not good in a school with hormonal/perverted high schoolers) so she settled on the boys, much to the chagrin of Saiko who really wanted to see her daughter in a skirt of the first time.

Enma gave a nod at the teacher, Shinoda Mitsuko, looking around the class as if approving the students like she was the Board Director. Shinoda Mitsuko was a pretty blonde who stood at around 5'3 and had large exotic green eyes to show her European heritage. Normally a school like this wouldn't accept females to be teacher because of their... 'Weak' nature _**(A/N: ABSOLUTELY NO SEXISM INTENDED)**_but she was proven abnormally strong for her own good and it would come in handy when stopping any unapproved fights.

"My seat?" it seemed that the older kids (15~18) were on the right side of the class, the... Middle-age (12~14) kids were in the middle and the younger ones (6~11) were on the left.

Shinoda pointed to the back and patted Enma's back. What she forgot thought was her strength and accidently pushed the girl to the floor face first. "Oh my God..." the blonde rushed to the ground where Enma was already getting up, holding her nose.

The class gave snickered at the sight of the girl falling but Shinoda quickly glared at them that promises pain to those who continue laughing. "Can I go..." she gave a quick nod. "Do you know...?"

It was more like a mental talk but both understood each other quite well. She nodded, tilting her head back. "I'll be back..."

This school was a mafia school, Mediterranean Sea Institution (MSI), and it did not separate students based on flames or grade but based on ability. The special class consisted of students with high potentials of becoming a professional hitman, future bosses/possible candidates, and/or students who show extraordinary talents, while the Beginners class consisted of students that just barely made it into the school.

Any classes in between Special and Beginners was like the student was expected to be an average mafioso.

The classes were divided in Special, Above-Average, Average, Normal, Basic, and last but not least the Beginners. Emma ended up in the specials class for having one-hundreds on all her entrance exam with the 'Makoto's Edition Crash Course Training' ... It wasn't a written test but a physical.

Nonetheless she did not notice the blonde in the back as she left the class, fainting from the blood Enma showed at the class.

* * *

Superbi Squalo was not a man of tolerance. You could easily tell with his constant ear-piercing shouts along with the glares he gave to everyone. Squalo did not like brats/conceited jerks (little kids especially) or anything miniscule which meant this kid who bumped into him.

He was having a fucking lousy day by getting up in the morning with his little sister shouting in his face while at the same time jumping on his chest like there was no tomorrow. His parents out for the day for some _work_ with no breakfast except a bloody half-burnt toast with _no butter_ and now this?

The brat looks up, his face looking annoyed with no hint of fear instead of the terrified faces he'd see as the boy held his bloody nose "Move, I'm in a hurry..." he muttered, before trying to get away.

Squalo couldn't help but to twitch at that remark, and he bent down slightly to bloody noses, a new nickname, eye level. What he said wasn't all that insulting, but the attitude he showed pissed Squalo off.

"Voiiiii... What did you say?"

Bloody nose gave a small, but forced, smile. "Move." He started slowly as if he was talking to a mentally retarded kid. "I'm. In. A. Hurry." Squalo was impressed that this boy would even repeat it. "Voiiii. Bitch got guts to make fun of his senior"

There was a pregnant silence before he facepalmed. "I'm a girl"

Silence~

.

Squalo blinked. No this boy wasn't... But looking at him closely he did have some feminine features.

This... Shemale still looked like a boy though... She had a scrawny body with short black hair with red streaks up to his ears in some sort of layers and red eyes- that was creepy as fuck since it looked like there was some sort of compass was in there. Short-sleeved white dress shirt with a navy blue sweater-vest and black trousers which identified him as an elementary student since junior high had a long-sleeved white shirt, black tie, tan cardigan and black trousers.

But getting back to the point, no matter how much he looked, this 'she' looked like a 'he'.

And so an awkward silence ensues.

"Are you sure?"

'She' facepalms again. "You retard, I think I know what gender I am..." a tick mark formed on Squalo's head. "VOIIIII! IF YOU WORE THE FUCKING GIRLS UNIFORM, I WOULDN'T HAVE MISTAKEN YOU!"

"Fucking asshole..."

"REPEAT THAT AGAIN!"

Thats when she figured to get heard, she has to at least speak at the same decibels with him or she'll easily get over-powered with his ear-piercing screams/shrieking.

Needless to say, Enma believes she has to go to the ear doctor right after school because of this boy.

"DOES A GIRL REALLY HAVE TO LOOK LIKE A GIRL?"

"VOIIII! UNLESS YOU'RE A TRANSVESTITE, 'GIRL'!"

They were in a forehead-to-forehead fight. "MY NAME IS ENMA KOZATO! NOT GIRL"

"EVEN ENMA KOZATO SOUNDS LIKE A BOY NAME!"

This... 'Shouting fight' of who can scream the loudest continued for five minutes with both sides constantly shouting verbal insults, until a teacher came out from a nearby class, Basic Class B, scowling.

He seemed to recognize Squalo when he facepalmed. "Superbi..."

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII!" he winced at the tone, shaking his head. "What are you doing outside of my class or rather-" his sentence was not finished when he was pushed back to the wall with an incredible force, knocking him out instantly.

Rest in Peace, Basic Class B teacher...

Squalo unveiled his sword signifying he doesn't mind making it a physical fight and that he didn't give a flying fuck about the teacher laying innocently on the ground a couple feets away. Some students from his class already had their face glued to the window, wanting to his see his 'educational' fight. "YOU WANNA GO?!"

She shoved her hands in her pocket taking out a handful of hard bubble gum. "YEAH I- ..."

Another awkward silence...

.

"EVEN BUBBLE GUMS CAN BE WEAPONS!" she proved her point by throwing one straight for his eye which he narrowly dodged.

"Kozato. Superbi."

* * *

.

"This is all your fault..."

"Voiii... How is it my fault?"

We were sitting in the principals office, grumbling at each other about whose fault it was. Why do I have to meet long-haired shark commander on the first day of school? Its a taboo to meet someone annoying on your first day of school and I- ... Long-haired shark commander...? Where did I get that from? I grunt, shaking my head. Does that matter?

Both of us were wrapped up from head to toe in gauze because a certain someone decided to defy the principal...

.

In long story short, the principal came and sharkey tried to attack him for interrupting our 'fight' but principal was stronger and I somehow got dragged into the fight.

I had a temporary blindness in the right eye with a bloody lip, damage to the temporal lobe (temples), broken arm, and a diagonal slash on my chest from sharkeys sword thats probably going to leave a permanent scar. A bloody fight indeed.

Sharkey on the other hand had less damage since he had a weapon but he still had some injuries. A black eye, a light cut on his throat (from the time principal had stole his sword but he quickly got it back), a broken leg and a few broken ribs.

There were small cuts all over our bodies.

The principal however got away with a dirty suit. I swear he's fucking strong.

"How did you end up in a mafia school anyways?" sharkey grumbled, crossing his arms to his chest. "You didn't seem so strong in that brawl. Only knew battle tactics"

Well thanks. I irritatedly blew a strand of hair out of my face. "I got a-hundreds on all my entrance exam."

He stared at me disbelievingly. Yeah. Entrance exams are not easy. Balance beam, shooting alley, academics, sensory shits. You could see the bags under my eyes as Makoto trained me intensely for the past week. He tried to train Mami also, so she could go to Mediterranean Sea Institution when she turns six, but she was proven... Uncapable of tiring work... "Don't ask. My brain vomited everything that day and I have nothing left"

"Voiiii. What class?"

"Special Class A"

"Same as me"

I scoff. "For your sword skills?" he smirks arrogantly. "VOIIIIIIII! I'll be the Sword Emperor in the future! Beat that Tyr from the Vongola Varias!"

Who the fuck is Tyr?

I close my eyes, leaning back in my chair, "Speaking of Vongola's, I'm going to go to them after I graduate from this dump" If I wasn't in the Shimon. But a girl can dream.

Sharkey smirks. "I guess I'll see you there" we hold out our hands in signs of truce at the same time.

I give a laugh. "What makes you think that you could work for Vongolas as a hitman?"

He leans back in his chair, putting his feets up on the principals desk. "I'll work as their hitman after I graduate and go around the world, defeating so called 'Sword Emperors'." Sharkey smirks at me. "I don't think you'll do great as their hitman"

Tick mark. "I'll just be their tactician." I think a tactician sounds better than a hitman. "Who said that I'll be a hitman anyways"

He scoffs. "You'll be the worst tactician in the history of Vongola's"

"More like the greatest they ever had"

We share a good laugh or two; or rather, sharkey makes a huff through his nose that sounds like a bull while I give a small chuckle.

"So we'll see each other at school and at Vongola?" it slips before I even think about it as sharkey looks thoughtful. "Voiiiii. Guess so" he closes his eyes, like going to sleep. "Superbi Squalo"

Prideful Shark. I give a smile, leaning back in my chair to go to sleep also. "Enma Kozato"

* * *

We went back to class afterwards since the principal told us to. Apparently he was listening in on our conversation and was waiting until we made up. Even if this is a mafia school, you can't have students dying here.

By the time we got back it was already nutrition and Shinoda gave me my new seat in the back. Sharkey sat in the back with me also but on the other side of the row- I need to talk to him about something, (hint, my injuries)- but he appears to be sleeping with a book on his face. From the title, To Kill a Mockingbird, the book is just for show.

I mean. It didn't even tell us how to kill a mockingbird!

**... Did you even read it...?**

Yeah. Its how to kill a mockingbird.

**What-**

Shut up inner me.

**Okay...**

I glance at the time. 9 o' clock. Its only been a hour since I left and came back... Class is boring... Ughhhh... This is insanity.

"Kozato...?"

Who? I tear my eyes away from the window, reluctantly, to see a girl standing next to my desk. She fidgeted side to side, constantly re-adjusting her glasses... I'm not sure if I should classify her as pretty or ugly... She had a rather slender figure with breast length straight black hair and black eyes behind thin-framed black glasses. Fourteen? Fifteen?

She gave a shy nod. "I-I'm Kagayaki Akai..." Akai? As if she read my mind she continues, "My father wanted a boy named 'Kai' but I was a girl so I'm 'Akai'" But anyways, what the fuck? Kai and Akai?

I nod slowly. "So what do you want, sparkley?" Kagayaki means Sparkle.

Sparkley took a step back. "S-Sparkley...?" and she looked thoughtful before a dreamy look sweeped across her face. "Sparkley..."

.

This girl is really fucking creeping me out. I motion my hands for her to continue as a red hot blush fills her cheeks. "O-Oh... Right..." in one quick motion, sparkley thrust a small stack of papers in my hands. "T-This is for the lesson you missed while you were at the..." she muttered, looking at me up and down, examining the gauze. Before we left, we just patched up the places where it was actually fatal, so we weren't wrapped head to toe.

"Nurses office..." I nod, and was going to go over the stack when she held another stack of papers in her hands. Sparkleys hands were trembling and she was swallowing a lot.

"Are you giving that to sharkey?"

She looks flustered. "S-Sharkey...?" she must be bullied for her constant stuttering. "Yeah. Superbi Squalo"

And sparkley looks like a lovestruck fool. Ew. Give up on him. Guys like him aren't worth it. "Y-Yeah..." she's definitely bullied. Nobody wants to listen to annoying stutterings. I reluctantly stand up, and make sure my broken arm isn't in the way, putting my hands out in front of me. "I'll give it to him. I have to talk to him about something anyways"

Then she looks crestfallen. "B-But-"

"I said I have to talk to sharkey about something" I snatch the papers out of her hands as its the perfect excuse to start a conversation and just when I start walking to him, sparkley calls out to me. "W-Whats your relation to S-Squalo...?" I half-expected to her to call him by his last name when I remembered this wasn't Japan.

We're a mafia school on the way outskirts of Palermo.

I shrug. "Varia quality in making. We have the same goals practically" What was Varia quality again? Where did I get the word Varia quality from? I shuffled through the papers, difficulty with one broken hand, while walking to sharkeys desk.

Kagayaki Akai. You're one interesting fellow. I mean. Who likes Squalo?

When I hear Squalo, I think of Squidward from Spongebob.

I stand in front of sharkeys desk waiting for him to notice me.

1...

Snore...

2...

Chokes on spit...

3...

Sleeps...

4...

Snore...

5...

Scratches neck.

I roll up the papers, hitting him on the head who immediately wakes up and his eyes lands on me. "Brat."

I grin. "Sharkey" and theres a tick mark. "VOIIII! MY NAMES NOT SHARKEY!"

"Then my names not 'Brat'" I pull up a chair from another desk. "Anyways. I got your classwork for the past hour you missed"

He grunts. "Thanks." It was more sarcastic then grateful.

I stay there longer and there was an awkward silence before he raises an eyebrow at me. "Voiiii. Do you need anything?"

I wave my broken arm around in front of his face. "What am I going to say to my mother! I can't just tell her, 'Oh I got in a fight with this freakish swordsman and this fucking strong principal!'" I say that part with Patrick (Starfish's) voice. Like I said, I use curse words when I'm irritated or need to prove my point. For this situation, its both reasons.

He gives a smirk. "Voiii. Can you repeat that again?" ... Is he fucking kidding me? I wave it again, this time more closer to his face. "Can you not see this! What am I going to say to my mother!"

Sharkey rolls his eyes. "Voiii. Just say what you said earlier"

"Then you have to be with me next to that woman!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. "She's over-protective of me! I never even had one foot out of the house without her holding my hand!"

He glared at me. "VOIIIII! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" his voice got louder as mine did also. "IF YOU JUST LET ME WALK TO THE NURSES OFFICE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"SHITTY BASTARD!"

The class gathered around our little fight and there were some mutterings about my 3'6 up to his 5'8. Wow. He's pretty tall.

And before we knew it we were throwing punches again, since sharkey's katana got confiscated, and were in the principals office again.

This time. We didn't talk.

* * *

I don't think I've used that much curse words in one day for the past six years.

Superbi Squalo. You sure know how to piss off a girl. I now promote you from long-haired shark commander, I still don't remember where I got that from, to sharkey.

Long-haired shark commander... He doesn't even have long hair. I sigh as I open my bento for lunch. Lunch was at 11:45 to 12:05. Just eat. Don't converse.

I sat with this other six year old who seems to be a loner. Celeste de Corvino. She doesn't speak much and we pretty much ate in silence.

The girl had brown hair with black eyes that made her look more Asian, in my opinion, then European. I'm not being stereotypical or racist or anything, but just saying.

She had her head casted down in low self esteem and I wonder how she ended up in the specials class. She doesn't seem to have much presence in the class and I didn't even notice her until Shinoda suggested me to sit next to her. Next boss candidate or ninja candidate? Like Naruto! That 'doesn't seem to have much presence' could come in handy.

I would've sat with sharkey, but we're still in the middle of the fight. "You said your name was Enma Kozato...?" her voice was soft and barely audible.

You have to strain to hear what she was trying to say.

I nod, eating an egg omelette. "Celeste de Corvino?" she gives a timid nod, never looking up. And that was basically our first conversation.

I cough, picking around my food now. Even if dinner was silent at home, Mami at least tried to fill the silence. This girl doesn't seem like she's trying and just stared at her sandwich as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I rested my chin on my hand, facing towards Celeste. She didn't even eat her sandwich and I picked up an egg omelette.

"You want it?"

She finally looks up and her face seems flushed. Is she okay? She seems to be debating for a millisecond before hesitantly shaking her head. "T-Thats okay..." you look seriously sick.

But I don't listen to her and I shove it in her mouth. Saiko's cooking is good. You can't deny _Saiko's cooking_. "Eat some more" I scold as she squeak. "You're like so scrawny"

Celeste gives a small cough, before turning away to cover her mouth. Different emotions goes through her face. Concern. Joy. Concern. Joy. Is she worried that I might've poisoned it?

Okay thats so me, but I wouldn't. I duck my head slightly to see her face, and give a small smile. "How is it? Tasty?"

She chokes a bit, and there are visible tears in her eyes. Damn. If you didn't like it, you didn't have to cry, bitch. Celeste gives a nod. "I-It taste good..."

So its tears of joy? I give a grin, "Glad you like it" I offer my bento. "You want it? That sandwich doesn't look satisfying" she turns away, slowly taking it. This girl is too humble. If I had that sandwich and she had this, I would've taken it without hesitation.

We exchanged foods, for Celeste rather hesitantly, and ate in silence for at least five minutes. The worst five minutes.

"So why did you come to Mediterranean Sea Institution...?"

We're playing icebreaker now? I take a bite out of the sandwich, looking up at the ceiling. Should I explain Makoto and all that shit, or just a simplified version...?

.

"I was going to go to Fiamma Elementary" I point out the window, without even looking outside. "In the city of Palermo" she gives a small nod, "But father wanted me to come here and I passed with flying colors to get into the Specials Class" what did the principal call it? "Potential of becoming a hitman and next candidate for boss position"

She gives me a small smile, tilting her head. "What family?"

Shimon is really small... I chuckle, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Uhhh... Its really small so even if I said it, you wouldn't know" I give a smile. "Why are you in this class?"

Celeste quickly ducks her head, munching on the wooden chopstick nervously. She broke off the end where I used. "I-I uhh..." does she not want to tell? "The only reason I'm in here is because I'm a candidate for Settima of the Corvino family-" she looks up suddenly, "I-Its not as big as the Vongolas, but it could rival with the Giegues with our top assassins..."

This girl will be interesting...

* * *

It was another day for Celeste. Come to class, hope the teacher wouldn't pick on her, eat lunch quietly, and hope the bell rings soon. At least what she thought.

It was lunch time and she was just eating another sandwich made by one of the maids. The brunette would've loved a lunch from her mother, but she was busy with the paperworks and such. Celeste thought it'd be the same as any day, when the new student sat with her.

Her looks shouted 'rebel'. Her parents wouldn't even allow an ear-piercing, how did she persuade her parents for hair-dye? How did she talk with Superbi Squalo (judging on how easily she walked up to the most irrational guy in class earlier with hesitation)? Next thing you know she'd be friends with Dino Cavallone; the boy who avoided making friends since they only wanted the Cavallone power, or wanted to work for the Vongolas using Cavallone's powers.

The girl, Enma Kozato, Celeste remembers from this morning, tried to strike up a conversation but with her poor social skills it didn't get past fifteen seconds.

She tried. She really did and every time she tried to start a conversation herself, her voice would be caught in her throat because of her nervousness. Celeste coughed slightly, looking up. "You said your name was Enma Kozato...?" it was soft as always and she looked slightly annoyed.

Celeste cursed herself as it always ended like this. The other girls would pack up and leave for another group. But she didn't. "Celeste de Corvino?" she did nothing but give a timid nod. How did this girl know her name? Even the other girls who live in her neighborhood didn't know it.

An awkward silence as she desperately tried to think of something to continue the conversation, but lady luck was on her side when Enma said something first. She put her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hands, holding an egg omelette with the other hand. "You want it?"

Its been so long since she received so much attention she felt that her cheeks were hot. "T-Thats okay..." at least she tried, but she never really liked eggs.

Enma pouted, stuffing it in her mouth forcefully. "Eat some more" she scolds, "You're like so scrawny"

How long? How long has it been since the attention she received wasn't from a house maid? Celeste turned away, to try and cover her tears. Suddenly this egg omelette tasted good...

"How is it? Tasty?"

She sounded expectant and excited that Celeste couldn't really say she hated eggs. "I-It taste good..."

In the corner of her eyes, she sees Enma give a grin, "Glad you like it" and offer her bento. "You want it? That sandwich doesn't look satisfying" she turns away, slowly taking it.

An angel indeed.

.

They ate in silence for five minutes before she finally found her voice. "So why did you come to Mediterranean Sea Institution...?"

She looks up at the ceiling, as if debating.

"I was going to go to Fiamma Elementary" she point out the window, without even looking outside. "In the city of Palermo" Celeste nods, "But father wanted me to come here and I passed with flying colors to get into the Specials Class" 'flying colors'? "Potential of becoming a hitman and next candidate for boss position"

Celeste couldn't help but to give a smile. Could this girl become a candidate for her future best friend? "What family?"

Suddenly Enma looks down sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Uhhh... Its really small so even if I said it, you wouldn't know" and the subject shifts direction "Why are you in this class?"

Celeste ducks her head, wondering how to explain things. "I-I uhh..." how _does_ she explain? "The only reason I'm in here is because I'm a candidate for Settima of the Corvino family-" she looks up suddenly, "I-Its not as big as the Vongolas, but it could rival with the Giegues with our top assassins..."

Enma gives a grin, "Is that so?"

Suddenly talking to her didn't seem to difficult after a few exchanges and it was easy to keep up. And that, my friends, was a start of a beautiful new friendship.

* * *

A woman sat in darkness, sipping her tea, watching the T.V. It featured two young girls, a brunette, and a red-haired girl. The red-haired girl looked particularly full of energy while the brunette was almost lethargic...

"Kozato... Enma..."

She reached over to her desk phone, pressing a button.

"Yes, boss?"

"Bring me a complete, detailed profile on Kozato Enma"

"Roger that!"

* * *

**How was it? I'm so sorry if this fanfic is boring...**

**NEXT CHAPTER  
Chapter 4: Mafia AfterSchool  
**


	4. Mafia After School

**-Chapters are anywhere between ****_4000 ~ 5500 words_****.  
-Oh and: I was planning to make her into Reborn... (It was a battle between Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyouya, Enma Kozato, and Reborn) but then I realized that making her into Reborn could only cause me to die earlier because of all the plot bunnies surrounding him running around. I wrote out the first four chapters of Hibari Kyouya and realized that I would place him on hiatus, since I couldn't think of how to continue, Gokudera Hayato would've been too hard and so I settled on Enma Kozato.  
-I can't do bl (boy love I'm guessing). I read bl (shame on me) but I'm not... familiar with all the... parts boys have, (And even if its not Rated M yaoi, its still hard for me to write it) though I've been practicing bl stories, they're not good enough to go on the web.  
-Along with that this will be a 27fem00 story in later chapters**

_**Bianchi: How did our reader love the mushrooms we grew?**_  
_**Me: They loved it! Although some stopped coming back to read, I'm pretty sure its because they're too humble to ask for more!**_

**I take account of what you have to say, so don't hesitate to leave a review**

**XX**

_**Thanks to PCheshire, GeminiLand and MessingWithFire for reviewing.**_

**Words: _5654_  
New Appearances: _Dino Cavallone, (Cameo) Romario_  
Trivia: ****_Before I publish any story on the web, I at least write three chapters ahead of time to see if I could continue it without putting it on hiatus. If I could manage that, then I proofread it and it the idea is too cliché its discarded. 'The Reincarnated Earth' currently has five complete chapters written, and the sixth one is being proofread._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Mafia After School_**  
**_To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all._**  
**_-Oscar Wilde_**

"See you tomorrow!"

I waved a goodbye to Celeste, who was getting into her limo, and she gave a small, timid wave back. Her limo was black with tinted windows to not show the inside, very long, and two large mens in suit standing beside here along with the emblem of the Corvino family(?) engraved on the door.

Not so fancy considering how some are picked up by helicopters and pure gold Rolls Royce/BMV/Ferrari/Etcetera Etcetera. I wish I had limo's but they're freaking expensive. I believe around millions and millions of euros? Of course I'm exaggerating since I don't know the real price. Hire a chauffeur and double the price! For Celeste to have one must mean that the Corvino family was rich. The question though was how rich?

She said not as large as the Vongola's but as strong as the Giegue's... So... Medium...? How strong is the Giegue's? Who names their family 'Grave Diggers'? I wonder if thats strong... I should ask Saiko for an encyclopedia on all existing mafia families.

I sigh as I drop the subject- theres no use pondering over it if I don't even know one fact about mafia other than the Shimon's and Vongola's.

I swing my foot, counting the squares on the cement. School ended at 1:45 and now I just have to wait for Saiko and/or Makoto to get here- which is a surprise that shes not waiting out front, considering that she's Saiko and Saiko looks after me twenty four/seven.

Did she get caught up in traffic or something? I lean back with my hands behind my head as support, looking towards the street for a familiar brown haired woman or red-haired man. In the end sharkey and I never made up. Or rather I tried and he has too much pride. That pride will kill you one day, bastard. That pride will kill you one day...

Going back on topic (if I was talking about one topic in the beginning) I wonder how tomorrow will be. I made two new friends! (If you sharkey considers me a friend, but I think he regards me as an annoying brat). I look around the campus, _thinking_ that I was the last one left when I saw a blondie sitting on a nearby bench.

If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that blondie was a ghost and ran for my life trying to find a medium or better yet an exorcist.

He was around sharkeys age(?) Blonde hair, brown eyes and around 165 centimeters...

I think I saw him during lunchtime in class. He was eating a ham sandwich alone... He fidgeted every once in awhile and looks like a loner. Like Celeste before I sat with her. I give a grin, walking over to him. I guess I could talk to him while waiting for my ride.

The boy seems startled to see me and gives a small, forced, smile. "I-I saw you in class in this morning..."

Yup, he was in my class. I hold out my hand and luckily we're in the same height since he's sitting down. "I'm Kozato Enma. You can call me Enma" it doesn't hurt to make more friends, does it? "You are?"

He seems hesitant and looks at me in the eye, pointing to himself, gaping like a fish for a couple seconds. Opens mouth. Closes mouth. "You... Don't know me...?"

Arrogant much. I raise an eyebrow, drawing my hand back. "Am I supposed to know you, oh mighty prince?" I say the last part sarcastically. His eyes widen as he quickly shakes his hand and head in front of him. "I-I don't mean i-it like that!"

He's just the type to get flustered easily. I give a grin, plopping myself on the ground in front of him in criss-cross applesauce. "Kozato Enma. You can call me Enma" I repeat. "You are?"

He turns away. "Dino Cavallone..." Horsey. Honesty, the first word that came to my mind associated with 'Dino Cavallone' was 'horsey'. If you press 'I'm Feeling Lucky' then it'll show you a page of horses, I bet! I hold my ankles, rocking back and forth. "Now was that hard?" Dino timidly shakes his head.

Well this just as awkward as lunch time. I glance at the watch he's wearing and its late. Two PM. Everyone already left via limo/car. "Who are you waiting for?"

Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall.

.

Silence...

This is getting nowhere. I grunt, looking up at the sky. How about some icebreakers? "What do you like to do in your freetime" its better then 'what do you do in your freetime'.

He looks up, and there's an awkward silence. "Go..." he seems hesitant. "To my backyard...?"

Horsey has no life. Same as for me. "So you don't go outside?"

He shakes his head. As I bite my bottom lip. What do I say now? There was an awkward silence before I quickly reach into my backpack, trying to find the money Makoto gave me this morning.

_'Use this if you have something you want to buy in the cafeteria'_

And I found it. Ten euros. I quickly stand up, holding his wrist. "Lets go!" he was pretty easy to pull, most likely because he had his guard down.

"W-Where?!"

I hold up the ten euros. "I don't think that sandwich was really satisfying for you!" I shout as I continue to drag him. If he resist, I swear, I won't hesitate to use gravity manipulation.

And he resist so I resorted to that.

"I-I don't think Romario will like it if I'm m-missing!" I look over my shoulder, giving a grin. "I'll take all the blame! Comon!"

* * *

_"Report: Cavallone Junior is missing."_

_"Who's the culprit?"_

_"We're looking into that"_

_"Kidnapped?"_

_"Most likely"_

_"Bring out the stealth force and do whatever it takes to get. Him. Back."_

_"Roger that!"_

* * *

"A-A... Cafe...?"

I give a grin, pointing to the menu above the cashier. "The ice creams here are delicious and I come here often with my sister" he studies the menu for a couple seconds before shaking his head almost apologetically with a small smile.

"B-But I didn't bring any money-" I flash the ten euros at him. "We get five each and the cheapest item is a medium cone for four euros"

As if on cue, the waitress brings the two cones. _Yuuki Arisa_. She gives me a warm smile. "Two mint chocolate chip on the house, Enma"

And I put the money in my pocket. Won't be needing that. "Thanks" I take both cones, handing one to Dino as she looks over to Dino. "..."

An awkward silence as horsey awkwardly eats his ice cream and Arisa stayed in front of our booth. This was kind of weird...

"Did Saiko give Mami a gender change surgery or something?"

Another awkward silence.

Horsey looks at me helplessly and confused while I shake my head. "Dad told me I should start attending school and this is a classmate" Arisa gives an understanding nod, going back to the counter. She holds up a hand for me, walking backwards. "If you ever need more scoops, call me"

"I will"

Silence...

"Y-You must come here often..."

Mami and I. I give a grin, nodding. "I do and she" I say, motioning towards Arisa who's serving an old man at another table. "Is a friend of my mom and is manager of this cafe, so she gives me free cones"

I lick my ice cream. "Her schedule is whack, so I have to bring money just in case she's not here"

He gives a nod, studying his ice cream intensely like I poisoned it. Yeah right.

Horsey looks at me all serious, scrunching his eyebrows. "Why did you bring me here?" Wow. This is like badass horsey side.

I shrug. "I'm in a fight with sharkey, Celeste already left and theres nothing to do at home" I smile, "Its nice to make new friends at new schools isn't it?" he turns beet red, hiding behind his ice cream.

"B-But don't you know who I am...?"

Arrogant. Definitely arrogant. I smirk. "Dino Cavallone of Mediterranean Sea Institution's Special Class"

.

He gives a genuine smile then the earlier ones that were forced.

But Cavallone... I can't quite place my finger on it... "So why are you in the Special Class?" and he freezes.

The longest three seconds of my life before he spoke. "W-Why are you...?" he didn't look that interested and seemed to only want to shift directions of the subject.

I always thought people would want to brag why they're in the highest class there is to offer anywhere, but considering horsey and Celeste, they really don't want to brag. Like they're embarrassed or something. "Potential for hitman" I answer easily. "Candidate for future boss"

So even if I passed the entrance exam with the lowest scores, I would've still ended up in Special- just not for potential hitman.

Now he looked interested. "Future boss? Which family?" me and my big mouth. I scratch the back of my head, looking down. "Its kind of a small family-"

"I know all the mafia families there is"

I pale. "You don't understand, its so small that we don't even have one alliance..."

"Can I just hear it then?" theres no annoyance, but pure curiosity.

How I imagine the conversation will go:

_**Me (Enma):** The Shimon_  
_**Horsey (Dino):** I've never heard of it before._  
_**Me (Enma):** Exactly my point._

How the conversation went instead:

I sigh. "The Shimon Famiglia" he brightens up. "I think I heard of it at least once" seriously? "Where?"

I thought it was like a secluded family. He looks away, coughing. "I once heard another mafia boss talking trash about the Shimon family..."

.

I knew it. I sigh, leaning back. "They could say whatever they want" I grunt, "As long as I know we're not weak"

* * *

This girl was... Strange... Dino decided. She didn't seem to have a mischievous glint in her eyes when he mentioned his name, especially the Cavallone part, like the others and was willing to pay for the treat she bought.

Most would only get close to him for benefits. Maybe this girl will be different...

"A-A... Cafe...?"

She nods excitedly, pointing to the menu. "The ice creams here are delicious and I come here often with my sister" judging by how she said 'my sister', she must love her very much. Dino couldn't help but to give a small shake of his head. "B-But I didn't bring any money-"

And she shows her ten euros. "We get five each and the cheapest item is a medium cone for four euros"

At that time, as if on cue, the waitress brings the two cones. She had waist length straight raven black hair with a maid outfit and a nametag that read: Arisa. _Japanese..._ He mused quietly...

"Two mint chocolate chip on the house, Enma"

Does she come often? Does she know this woman? Enma puts her money back in her pocket and gives a grin, looking all child-like and innocent. You would wonder how she ended up in a mafia school, but you should know not to judge people by their appearances. She could be a wanted criminal in Italy (or some other country). "Thanks"

There was an awkward silence as they both began eating the ice cream and Arisa didn't leave yet, having a calculating look on her face. She was studying Dino like an unidentified specimen. "Did Saiko give Mami a gender change surgery or something?"

Saiko? Mami? Considering how she said she comes with her sister often, 'Mami' must be her sister. Dino looks at Enma, hoping that she'd give an explanation since he was hopelessly lost and fortunately she shook her head, "Dad told me I should start attending school and this is a classmate"

Somehow Dino half expected her to call her father 'papa' or such since she's a little girl but he brushed it off as Arisa nods understandingly, going back to the counter. "If you ever need more scoops, call me"

She gave a nod. "I will"

Another awkward silence...

"Y-You must come here often..."

He looked around the small cafe, and it had a cozy atmosphere to it... Like a homey feeling. "I do" Enma pointed to Arisa, "And she is a friend of my mom and is the manager of this cafe, so she gives me free cones"

Must be the happiest girl in the world to know that she could just walk in here and have free ice cream.

"Her schedule is whack, so I have to bring money just in case she's not here"

But why did she bring him here? Dino look at his cone, lost in thought. "Why did you bring me here?" he sounded serious like he was preparing for the worst.

She merely shrugged, giving a smile. "I'm in a fight with sharkey, Celeste already left and there's nothing to do at home. Its nice to make new friends at new schools isn't it?"

A new friend... He felt his cheeks turn red and hid behind his ice cream. Could this girl be different from the others?

"B-But don't you know who I am...?"

He knew he sounded cocky, but he needed to know. Does she really not know, or is trying to get on his good side? "Dino Cavallone of Mediterranean Sea Institution's Special Class"

.

Judging from her tone of voice, she really doesn't know... And instead of those forced smiles he would give to his classmates, he felt one just coming on, feeling warm inside.

"So why are you in the Special Class?" and that warm feeling goes away, replaced by uneasiness. What should he say?

Dino Cavallone of the Cavallone family? "W-Why are you...?" he slightly coughed, shaking his head. Would she push the subject?

Enma raised an eyebrow like 'Why are you changing the subject' but didn't push it, much to his pleasure. "Potential for hitman" she answered without the slightest bit hesitation. "Candidate for future boss"

Future boss? Like him? "Future boss? Which family?" she now looks like 'I'm screwed' and looks down, scratching the back of her head. "Its kind of a small family-"

"I know all the mafia families there is"

She bit her bottom lip, "You don't understand, its so small that we don't even have one alliance..." Not even _one_ alliance? "Can I just hear it then?" even the smallest of the smallest has at least five with other small families.

She looks thoughtful for about five seconds or so before sighing. "The Shimon Famiglia"

Dino immediately brightens up. "I think I heard of it at least once" dumbfounded expression "Where?"

He thought for a minute before turning beet red, wondering how to sugar-coat the explanation. Now he wished he kept his big mouth shut. "I once heard another mafia boss talking trash about the Shimon family..."

There was no reply and only silence which meant she was mad. Or mad.

"They could say whatever they want. As long as I know we're not weak"

She quickly ate her ice cream, standing up. "I have something else to show you!" not letting that talk get to her and grabbed his wrist again sharply, causing him to drop his ice cream.

He whined inwardly. That tasted good...

"W-Where are we going next?!"

Enma looked over her shoulder, holding up the ten euros. "We still haven't spent this yet!" like it was the most obvious thing in the world and all other questions were ignored.

* * *

_"Have you located him?"_

_"We've gotten testimonies that he was seen in Cafe Ay with small black-haired girl!"_

_"Find the black-haired girl! Bring the checkbook also!"_

_"Roger!"_

* * *

I swear this is the best day ever. I'm finally out of the house and actually doing something other then reading some encyclopedia/textbook/novel or some other shit.

Though I kind of wish Makoto gave me more money, I'm not of going to complain.

"Ticket for two please"

The seller looks at me all weirdly and hands the tickets to me in slow motion.

Horsey gulps, holding his backpack out in front of him, shaking violently. "W-W-W-What are w-w-w-we w-w-w-watching?"

I grin. "Scar, its really fun" Saiko would never let me watch this and its supposedly really frightening. She never approved of Japanese horror films. I don't know why- I remember staying up in my past life with some friends, having a marathon of Japanese scary movies. Apparently one of them thought it was okay to piss on my bed.

"Lets go"

He shakes his head, "I-I-I can't w-watch s-scary movies!"

Pipsqueak Horsey. I roll my eyes, walking to him. "D-Don't hurt me!" Do I really look like that? Pushing him to the theaters was proven difficult but I managed it. "Comon! Its going to be fun!"

"T-To you!"

"I already paid for the tickets!"

"T-Then g-go with your s-sister!"

"Then I have one left over!"

He looks at me, and looks like he's trying hard not to cry. "W-What?" does this guy know anything? "Childrens six and under are free!" isn't that obvious? "I'm six and my sister is only two!"

Horsey wails. "I-I can't go to sleep!"

Is this guy really fourteen? Guys that are fourteen already have bunch of pride and won't back down from a scary movie. Besides. Footstep isn't that scary. "Too bad!"

We're in the main lobby, now headed towards the theater and this isn't getting any easier. "A-At least tell me what 'Footsteps' is about!"

I smirk. You're going to love it. "Haramura Aoi is a normal college girl with an obsession for food so the dean, which is also her uncle, decides to put her in a secluded dorm thats the nearest to the convenience store"

Horsey violently shakes his head. "I-I-I don't like it already!" he whimpers, "M-My bedroom is in a secluded location from the others!"

I kick his ankles. "Baby" I scowl. "Just listen!"

Whats strange is that she hears footsteps on her first night, but disregards it as some other noisy students. This continues for a week and every morning she wakes up she finds one cut on her arm alternating. She then decides to do 'Paranormal Activity' (setting up a camera that watches you sleep to see whats wrong) and is reluctant to go to sleep but finally does.

When she checks it in the morning there was a shadow in her room, holding a gleaming knife and was about to stab it in her chest when the tree rustled outside.

Aoi sets out to find why she got that room since her uncle has been acting strange ever since he gave her that room and is determined to put the spirit/madman to rest- before it kills her.

Horsey wails. "I-I hear footsteps at night time!" **_(A/N: Couldn't think of any other horror plots, sorry)_**

Wow. Sucks for you. I smirk. "We're here" he attempts to get away but with the current strength I have from dragging him here, I use the gravity manipulation to make him stay. Right now he looks like an idiot running in one place. "Trust me you'll love it"

"R-Release me from your magic!"

I start walking in the theater and he's following behind me (not on will, but through force). When he notices, he tries to run even more but to no avail.

"E-Enma!"

"Yes?" I reply in a sing-song voice, looking around the dark room for an open seat.

"L-Let me go!"

* * *

This girl could definitely not be his friend- he knew it from the moment they were walking in Palermo to the movie theaters and she had an evil glint in her eyes. But she looked somewhat happy and looked around as if seeing Palermo for the first time.

It was more like this:

'Where are you taking me?'

'Movie theaters. I always wanted to watch a movie there'

End of story. Any other questions he had were left unanswered. Dino hugged his backpack, hoping she didn't pick out a scary movie. He couldn't handle scary movies too much.

"Ticket for two please"

Please please please, no scary movie.

When he asked, he couldn't help but to stutter. "W-W-W-What are w-w-w-we w-w-w-watching?"

"Scar, its really fun" That doesn't sound fun... she grinned mischievously, looking at the two tickets.

"Lets go"

He shakes his head, "I-I-I can't w-watch s-scary movies!"

Dino knew he was being a wimp, but better wimp then nightmares. "D-Don't hurt me!"

"Comon! Its going to be fun!"

He shook his head violently, "T-To you!"

"I already paid for the tickets!"

"T-Then g-go with your s-sister!"

"Then I have one left over!"

Should he sleep in the theaters? "W-What?" but one left over? "Childrens six and under are free! I'm six and my sister is only two!"

He stops his track, but shes freakishly strong to keep pushing him, "I-I can't go to sleep!"

Enma rolled her eyes. "Too bad!"

They were in the main lobby now, and the abyss of despair was getting closer. "A-At least tell me what 'Footsteps' is about!"

She smirks and that is not a good sign. "Haramura Aoi is a normal college girl with an obsession for food so the dean, which is also her uncle, decides to put her in a secluded dorm thats the nearest to the convenience store"

"

That doesn't sound good... "I-I-I don't like it already!" his room in the mansion... "M-My bedroom is in a secluded location from the others!"

"Baby" she scowls. "Just listen!"

...

And she explained the whole thing.

His heart drops. "I-I hear footsteps at night time!"

The rest was a blur for him as he was mentally scarred for life from that theater.

* * *

_"Any reports?"_

_"One sir! I think we found him!"_

_"Where?!"_

_"He was reported to seen at Palermo Park with the same black-haired girl- he hasn't moved since then"_

_"Send in troops!"_

_"Roger!"_

* * *

"What?! Dino is missing?"

"Yes"

The old man massaged his temple, sighing. The trip to Japan was in five hours and he hoped that today would at least be a stress-free day- but noooo. God just picked today to worry him. The Cavallone family was one of the strongest allies they had and he wasn't going to let their heir go missing.

Timoteo pressed a button on his phone with a serious expression on his face.

"Search for Dino Cavallone this instant! He was reported to be seen at Palermo Park!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

So now we're at Palermo Park, sitting on the swings.

I think horsey died, considering his soul is leaving his body through the mouth...

So the ending was that it was a murderer who was out to set revenge on the members of a family who used to live in an old community (Aoi lived in that but her parents moved afterwards) for turning him in. He has a clean record of 665 murders and but before his last murder (Aoi) she catches him and turns into FBI. The credits showed the chair he was locked to empty and the man coming for the screen which really did the trick since horsey didn't want to be the next victim.

I give a smirk, and start to swing. "Comon, horsey!" I start, "It wasn't that bad"

He snaps back to reality, stomping childishly. "I-I" he stuttered. "I-It!" he threw his hands up in frustration, "It was to scary!" and I can't help but to giggle. Horsey is definitely glaring at me. "What's so funny?!"

Well... "All you've been doing is act awkward the whole time" the ice cream, walk to theater- "You finally showed a different side of yourself"

Horsey blinks, all anger forgotten. "Different..." he starts slowly as if taking it in, "Side...?"

What part don't you understand? I shrug. "Like I said. You've been acting awkward the whole time today" I give a small smile, "Now that I've seen the angry side, I wonder how your sad side will be"

He looks down. "H-Have I...?" and his stuttering side is back. I give a nod as he looks up to the sky now with a small smile. "Today feels like a date..."

Ew. I roll my eyes. "You paedophile. I'm eight years younger then you"

Horsey turns beet red. "N-Not like that! I-I'm not a paedophile!" he wails. He's like a child... I give a grin. "You sound like a perv right now"

He hangs his head in defeat. "Do you like seeing me in agony...?" I shrug, giving a grin. "Not really. Just a natural habit to tease people. You're just one of the easiest"

Horsey whimpers. "Voyeur. Sodomite. Pederast. Masochist." And he hangs his head even more. "Who teaches you these words..."

Nobody. I just read them from the Oxford Dictionary- Good ol' Oxford Dictionary.

.

I give a sigh though. What do I tell Saiko now? All I wanted was for horsey to have a life and now I'll be grounded until college. College is a lot more years, considering I'm six.

"Something wrong?"

I grunt. "Mom will definitely ground me for life for staying out this late..." he gives a confused look, checking his watch. "Its only... 4:30..." You don't understand Saiko. "You don't know my mom" I groan. "She almost grounded me for life for dying my hair black!" I wave my hair in his face to prove my point while he face palms.

"Of course a mother wouldn't want their daughter to dye their ha-" he looks at me. "What was your original hair color?"

I give a smile. "You see, I had black hair dye but there wasn't enou- **THATS NOT THAT POINT!**"

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry" Was I being too harsh? I sigh, rubbing the soles of my shoe on the wood chips. "My original hair was red, but I didn't have enough black hair-dye" I fluff it a little. "So its black with red streaks- or so it seems"

He chuckles before a freaking helicopter tries and land on the sidewalk. Mafia? Horsey and I quickly stand up, as some mens in suit jumps out holding guns and wearing sunglasses.

Before long, five more helicopters joined us and I gather up some energy to make sure that I could perform the gravity manipulation well enough. "Who are you?!"

Dino. I glance at him and he looks nervous. Are they here for him? I quickly step in front of him, and he either can't or don't move. One man, the same as other in a suit, sunglass, and carrying a rather large gun, steps up. "State your name and occupation, girl"

What do they want? I involuntarily take a step back, narrowing my eyes. "Enma." Occupation? "Primary School Student" and another steps up. "What do you wish for exchange with Cavallone Jr.?"

Cavallone Junior? I look at Dino and he looks at the ground with a defeated expression. "Do you have any relation or business with Dino Cavallone?" How to Communicate, Chapter 4: Negotiations with Terrorist/Mafia.

And yet another steps up, but he doesn't seem like the others. He had clear glasses, a mustache, and thick eyebrows with a professional look. He reaches into his jacket, pulling out an envelope. "We are prepared to give you one-hundred thousand euros for Cavallone Jr."

.

What is going on? I glance at Dino again who seems frozen and doesn't know what to do. Way to make me look like the bad guy.

_But I don't mind taking that money..._

I grunt. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I look around, exasperated. "What is everyone doing here?! What did I do?"

Mustache raises an eyebrow. "Did you not kidnap Cavallone Jr?"

Dino? I threw my arms up. "Who the fuck is Cavallone Jr?" I look at each mafia members and another helicopter is landing. Who's Dino? I turn to him, pointing to all these freaks. "Are you someone important?"

In the corner of my eyes, they all look baffled. He doesn't answered as I kick him in the nuts, using the gravity manipulation to raise him to his feets with one hand. I love this technique.

"Cavallone!"

"You girl!"

He's shedding tears as he holds his... Manhood... "U-Unnecessary..."

"Cease all commotions"

Then I hear some clacks and shuffling. When I look over my shoulder there's this freakishly old geezer, coughing at me. "State your name and occupation"

This again? "Enma" I say cautiously. This man gives off dangerous vibes. "Primary School Student: 1st Grade, you old man?"

Theres some gasp before he bends down to my eye level and I immediately release the gravity manipulation which makes a thump as Dino fall to the ground. "Timoteo. Vongola Nono"

Vongola? Vongola, Vongola, Vongola- Tsuna. Yeah. He motions towards Dino. "What were you doing with Dino?" as I raise an eyebrow. "Do you know him? Who is he?" some, three, mafia members either had enough of me when they try and attack me- and out of pure reflex from Makoto's training, I use the gravity manipulation to make it seem like they tripped. I never make people float or anything, so they look incredibly stupid and they don't get suspicious of me.

But Nono is suspicious, I know it. It isn't everyday that _trained_ mafia members just trip on nothing. That takes skill. "Dino Cavallone" he answers easily. "Decimo of the Cavallone family"

Cavallone family? I must've gave a confused look when he chuckles. "You don't know?"

* * *

They exchanged a few more words and cleared the misunderstanding. Enma reluctantly gave an apology to the three mafia members to their confusion and Nono's suspicion.

She nodded. "So we're clear?" and pointed to Dino. "I didn't know he was... Cabbalogone..."

"Cavallone"

Enma looked up thoughtfully. "A Cabbalogone sounds good..." What was a Cabbalogone? She had no clue, but it did sound like a dish with cabbage and lettuce...

Now that thats clear, all she has to worry about is Saiko.

* * *

**-As far as I know, Tsuna should've been born in 1990 if KHR started in 2004. So Enma should've been born in 1990, thus making the present year: 1996.  
****-In 1996 movie tickets were around $4.50 ~ $5 which in euros makes around 3 ~ 4.  
****-In case you didn't know, Dino was the one who made the Cavallone family prominent, but in this story, Cavallone was already third most influential family in the Vongola alliance.**

**Review? I could always get rebukes.**

**So. See you next time~ _Ciao Ciao._**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ 'Please Don't Leave' BY 'assasin1827'.**

**IF YOU LIKE ENMAXFEMTSUNA THEN READ IT. NOW.**

**XX**

**Also, MessingWithFire I'm not sure what you mean by 'nano' but I'm guessing you're trying to say (Vongola) Nono? If you are, then I can answer that. And GeminiLand with 'are you going to keep Enma's hair black with red streaks or completely one color'?**  
_**SPOILER ALERT:**_  
_**SPOILER ALERT:**_  
_**SPOILER ALERT:**_  
_**-NONO will make appearances (here and there) and gradually get suspicious about Enma's nature, eventually leading to finding out she's Shimon Decimo. But that idea will not come until somewhere between Chapter 17 ~ 32. Long range, I know, but he will make appearances since Dino is now a sub-regular character. **_  
_**-My 'writing style' is regular character, sub-regular character, minor character, background character and one-time appearance character. So you could now tell what Dino is right? If you ever want an one-time appearance, I don't mind. Just tell me your name for the story. **_  
_**-Thats a tough question. Hair colors don't really change the story plot too much so I just decide right before I add the time-skip. To be real (REAL) honest, the only reason I added hair dye was because before I wrote this, I had this image of an anime girl with black hair and red streaks and then- so anyways, in conclusion that image wouldn't go away until I wrote it down.**_

**XX**

**Do you have any ideas on how you want the next chapter to be? Leave a review! (NO PM'S BECAUSE ME NO CHECK PM'S)**

**I've read this basically four times for any errors, so I hope you like it! I don't take beta readers- I'm sorry.**

**XX**

**READ READ READ: School started today for me (9/3/13) and you know what that means! Slower updates! Rejoice rejoice! LOL NO. I'll try my best to update regularly, but I'm trying to make it into English Honors and bump up a class by the end of the semester- very much sorry. Chapter 6 is 30% done though =D**

**XX**

_**Thanks to MessingWithFire, GeminiLand, Animargaret, and pinkus-pyon for reviewing.**_

**Word: _6,859_  
New Appearances: ****_Gokudera Hayato_**  
**Trivia: ****_I hate this story already. But I'm writing 'till the end because I already have beginning to end planned out._**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm_**  
**_To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment._**  
**_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_**

"And you kidnapped Cavallone Junior along with that...?"

I wave my hands above my head irritatedly taking in a big breath. "I didn't kidnap him dad!" my voice was getting louder with every word I said. "I didn't even know that Dino was a Cavallone! He didn't tell me!" How am I supposed to know with a glance that that person is someone important in the mafia? Apparently, Makoto thinks I could do that... But I should've known when he said Dino Cavallone... **Not**.** THE ONLY FUCKING MAFIA FAMILIES I KNOW ARE THE VONGOLA, SHIMON AND CORVINO, GOD DAMMIT.** He stretches his hands out to me in a familiar stance as I pale. stepping back involuntarily. _H-He wouldn't..._

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady"

And he uses gravity manipulation on me. Just great. Now I'm floating in mid-air as I try and get the nauseating feeling out of my chest. Without a flat surface (like the ground, thank you very much) on my feet, I always feel sick.

Please get me to ground... I hold my mouth, trying very hard not to pu- ... I think I just had a baby barf...

"Now only did you almost get us killed by mafia members from both Vongola and Cavallone, but you made Saiko and I worried sick! Even Mami!"

I nod, swallowing. I don't think I hold it any longer. "Please put me down before I puke all over the carpet..." there was a pregnant silence before I heard a sigh and my body was being lowered. Thank you. I glance up at Makoto, who didn't seem too happy as he ran his hands through his hair...

I bite my bottom lip, looking at the ground... Sorry... "Sorry I didn't tell you"

He nods. "I know that Saiko won't let you go out as much, but at least tell me" he bends down to my eye level, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. "The least I can do is hold her off for a few hours"

One reason I like Makoto better then Saiko. I give a nod as he continues. "But I can't let this off the hook so easily"

I hoped he wouldn't say that...

"You're grounded."

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING:**_

I feel like I'm in my room more often these days.

I laid on my bed, staring at the wisteria painting intensely. I always had a feeling there was something wrong with that, but I could never guess what. When I try taking it off, with won't work.

So anyways, my punishment is grounded for one weeks _(Saiko wanted it to be until college but Makoto shortened it to one week because I still need to go to school; their definition of grounding is house arrest I believe)_. I'm not allowed to go to school or outside, unless either Saiko or Makoto are with them.

I was actually looking forward to go to a mafia school. Its better than normal since you could talk about unceremonious topics and bring weapons to school without worrying about getting expelled- seeing that Squalo's sword wasn't confiscated for long. Fights are encouraged _(just not in the middle of class period like I did with sharkey)_ while death only leads to suspension.

You can't even bring a toy gun to school before. I knew should've given up a normal future and went to Italy to become a called _**SHE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED.**_

I sigh. The idea of being with shy Celeste or pipsqueak horsey doesn't seem like a bad idea right now. Actually- I'll be selfish. I want to be with big-mouth sharkey since he knows how to keep a conversation running with stammering or wondering what to say. The other two are non-social and shit- no offense.

_But I can't be with either three of them._

I'm stuck in this fucking room and starting to get claustrophobic. I slowly turn to the window; it was a cool January morning with a light cool breeze. A day where I should be outside, climbing the oak tree, falling off and going to the doctors. Not in my room, wishing I was doing that.

And the only thing I have to resort to is counting the tiles on the ceiling again..

One tile...

Two tiles...

Three tiles...

I wonder what Saiko's doing today... I didn't see her and I believe I recall Makoto telling me that she was out buying some groceries for tonight? _I want orange chicken with fried noodles, rice, and basically Chinese food today. Get me some Chinese take-out, Saiko-sama. Please?_

**_But the mental message won't go to__ her._**

I give a grunt, turning to my wardrobe. Is that what I have to do for the next week? Count tiles? I swear, if I see another fucking tile in my face, I'll murder someone. I can't stand small spaces and this room fits under the category of being 'small'.

... Think of pretty flowers and colorful rainbows... Count the stars above and the dreams I had with- **Okay, that does not fucking suit me.**

My room was never one to have much items and Saiko made sure of it. I don't know why, but she did; my guess is that she didn't want me to grow up like those rebellious teenagers who were addicted to their computer/laptop. It merely had a bed, wardrobe, that wisteria painting, bookshelf and my desk which had a radio on-

Radio...

.

Is it worth it...?

.

I'm guessing thats a yes. I get up from my bed, rather slowly and lethargically, going for the radio. Three known stations. Palermo News, anime music and American News Station/music station. I know this is Italy, but Makoto somehow enabled my radio to receive signals from Japan so I could listen to radios from there. He understands my feelings on how much I hate classical musics.

_(Saiko thinks that if I listen to classical music, I'll turn into some kind of a genius overnight.)_

And though I don't need to know whats going on in America, I just listen to it to see whats so different from my original world. So far Bill Clinton is was nominated president. I give a smirk. Next president should've been Al Gore, but its George W. Bush.

I turn the dial to the American music station where I'm just in time to listen to the beginning of a song.

"This is Steve and you're listening to Soundtracks..."

I never heard of Soundtracks **(A/N: Made up music station)** but it seems good.

"Here you go, next is Three Days Grace, Time of Dying~"

That sounded perverted on how he ended that little introduction with a sing-song tone.

_"On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep?_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying..."_

I throw a pillow at the radio, which in response falls off the desk, and turns off. I'm getting a headache...

_**THE NUMBER OF BOREDOM ENMA HAS IS TOO DAMN HIGH. **_

I look over to the clock. 9:30. We should be having nutrition...

I wonder how Celeste and horsey and sharkey is doing...

Suddenly I hear the front door click open as I look at my door. Is Saiko back? I'm hungry...

I'm sure Makoto won't mind if I just take a peek outside. I slowly get up from the bed, careful not to produce any squeaks from it, and tip-toe to the door.

_"I'll fix something for you, just sit down!"_

.

Did Saiko bring someone home?

_"Who's this?"_

_"Ah! Dear!"_

Makoto's in the living room. Now I just have to be extra extra care-

And I wasn't. I tripped over Invisible Man, making a loud thump. A week ago when I walked to the hair-dye I remember dropping the book on the floor to go to the bathroom... "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH" I held my sore chin, swearing my head off.

_YOU BASTARD ENMA, NOW MAKOTO WILL FIND ME AND I WILL-_

"Busted"

I slowly look up, hoping that I was just hearing things. I mean- I must already be going crazy.

But I wasn't.

There he stood at his glorious 5'7 with his hands on his hips and a frown upon his face. I give a nervous chuckle, slowly raising a hand to give a small wave. "H-Hi dad..."

* * *

_'"I grounded you and you go and sneak out to go to a concert?!"_

_She crossed her arms, looking irritated. "Who do you think you are to try and think you could tell me what to do" she could care less about what her mother told her to do and the only thought on her mind was what to spray paint on her math teachers car. **Alex will have a good idea**, she told herself, looking at the kitchen counter. _

_Off to the side, Winter Solstice fumed at the thought of **being ignored by her own daughter. Her! **She angrily slapped Lisa, leaving a hand-imprint on her cheek. "I'm your mother and I deserve respect from you!"_

**_'To get respect, you must respect'_**

_Lisanna, Lisa, Solstice, 18, rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her 'mother'. "Why don't you go and disown me already!" she yelled, every word louder than the previous. "Everyone knows how much you hate my fucking guts!"_

_At the entrance of the kitchen were the three other Solstice's, all wondering whens the right time to interfere. Two early-twenties girl and boy with one middle-aged man._

_"I know that you don't like me and rather that bitch and bastard-" another slap. "Don't you dare talk about Marie and Will that way-" she paused for a millisecond before continuing. "They're way better then the imperfect daughter you are!" Winter had a disgusted look upon her face, looking at Lisa up and down._

_She had on a white tank top, black skinny jeans while her hair was in a low ponytail. "You demon child..."_

_Porcelain skin without a blemish in sight, midnight black hair with red streaks, blood red eyes and a rebellious attitude. A 'demon child' indeed in Winters eyes._

_Before she knew it a paper and pen was thrown at her face. "If you sign that you don't have to put up with me." she snarled. "Emancipation papers. I had that since the day I learned how to xerox" and Winter was more than willing to. She quickly caught it, tsk-ing "I don't even know why I kept you in this house for this long" she waved the pen at her._

_"I'll make you regret-"_

_"Mom!"_

_William, Will, Solstice half-stumbled from his hiding spot to his mother and younger sister to grab the emancipation documents away from reach. He knew he was, thankfully, seven inches taller than his mother and four inches taller than his sister and he **was** going to use that to his advantage._

_"What are you doing Lisanna?" she glared, never taking her eyes off Winter whilst vise-versa. "**Mother**" she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Decided she wanted to disown me and who am I to get in the way of a her fuckin decision?"_

_Flashes of cold soup and hand-me-downs from Will, never Marie, flashed through her mind as she tried to forget them._

_Lisa reached over to snatch the paper away from Will successfully, stuffing it in Winter's hands "If you have any other bullshits, write it down and stick it up your ass because thats how I care of your opinion"_

_Winter fumed, you could literally see the steams coming out of her ears as Lisa stomped over to the rack, stuffing the car keys in her pocket. "I'm going to crash at Charlie's house today" she stopped midway to the door, looking over her shoulder. "Once you signed it, **bring it to her house or print out a new one and just sign it**"_

_Will bit his bottom lips, wondering how to take care of this situation before his sister left for good. He didn't hate Lisanna, its just that he rarely talked to her because of their difference in likes. Just starting a conversation will be awkward. He wished for the old times where he would just casually walk up to her and she'll start one herself with her bright aura._

_**But she won't at this age with all her hatred built up.** _

_She used to be so cheerful. Their likes weren't all that different but she changed around like ten or eleven. She started hanging out with the older kids at school **(caught up in the wrong crowd, he likes to say)** and started listening to different music. Pierce the Veils, Sleeping with Sirens, Three Days Grace, etcetera etcetera. By the time she even entered middle school, he wondered whether he was even living with the same person. _

_Will has to admit, though, it **was definitely** Winter's fault. It she at least a little payed to Lisa, than she'd be at home watching silly cartoons and act like Marie in her early teenage years. He had another suspicion that it was because they were older than her. He had to be at least eight years older than her while Marie was six. By the time he was starting high school, she was barely in the first grade._

_"Lisanna!"_

_Lisa glared at Will who didn't even flinch under her gaze. He weakly held up the papers. "You're not really thinking of divorcing from all of us-" he paused. "Where are you going to go after here then?"_

_She didn't even take a second to think. "I'll go and take Charlie's last name then!" Charlotte, Charlie, Lucas was Lisa's first and current best friend- so close that her parents were literally Lisa's (second) parents._

_'Lisanna Lucas...'_

_It seemed to roll off her tongue more easily than Lisanna Solstice. "Lisanna!"_

_"You dare fucking call me one more time you'll bloody regret it-"_

_"STOP!"_

_The house turned quiet as a girl stood at the kitchen entrance. The air conditioner kicked on and her blonde hair blowing in the cool wind. "Marie..."_

_She glared at her sister, marching over to her, and soon it was a fight that contained the whole family except Micheal, who seemed to panic at the thought of what to do. "You will apologize to mother and Will"_

_Lisa glared with the same intensity back, twisting her wrist out of her grasp. "Don't you dare fucking tell me what to do" she turned to the other three. "Don't you all dare tell me what to do" she half-yelled, hyperventilating "You don't have the right, considering that none of you bitches here ever raised me!"_

_It was quiet with only the sound of her pant and the A.C._

_"Mother and father loves us three equally!" Marie shouted. "There are no such things as favor-" there was no sound except the satisfying slap and the thump._

_"M-Marie!"_

_Winter gasped, running to her daughter who was getting up, slowly. "You bitch!"_

_The looks of her mother cradling her sister. The looks of her father glancing every now and then between Will and Winter. The flashbacks of an empty house and no love. 'Loves us three equally'? 'No such thing as favoritism'? She scoffed, ignoring the burning feeling in her chest like always._

_She might not remember anything before the fifth grade, when she was about ten or so, but the earlier memories thats in one form will always stay and that will tell her her childhood._

_All she longed was for to be in Charlie's fluffy mat, eating a large chocolate bar, spilling all her problems **instead of standing in this room with these fucking hypocrites.**_

_Lisa tightened the grasp on her fist, turning her back on them. She hung her head and bit her bottom lip. "Tell me when you signed those damned papers..." she whispered, before leaving the house...'_

* * *

I clung onto his legs like my life depended on it. "I-I can't be grounded for another week daddy!" I wail as Makoto tries, quite desperately, to get away, "Celeste needs me! Horsey and sharkey needs me!"

He gave a confused look before shaking his head in denial. "Who the... Who's horsey and sharkey?" I give a grin. "My two new besties!" but I turn back to pleading mode, attacking him with my puppy eyes. He turns away which means its working. "Daddy!"

Makoto finally turns around, waving a pointer at me. "If I see you try and go outside this room again, I'll make it a month!"

I get up quickly, nodding; a large smile appearing on my face. "So does that mean I'm off the hook?!"

He shakes his head, walking towards the living room. "I don't know why I keep spoiling her..."

I give a satisfied sigh, waving at him. "Come again, dad!" _the joys of being a spoiled brat._

He spouts more unintelligent things, walking away. I love Makoto and Saiko more than Micheal and Winter. I give a grin, looking at his retreating figure when I hear something.

_"What do you think we should do?"_

_"Whats your name, kiddo...?"_

So there is someone out there! I press my ears to the door and thats not considered trying to break out.

_"... to..."_

Either the kid is real shy, or he's grumbling.

_"Hayato, huh?"_

Hayato? Japanese kid?

* * *

Gokudera Hayato did not want to follow the woman, but she was just so... Pushy... He was just walking to Palermo International Airport, since he finally got accepted into the greatest mafia family: the Vongola's (And although he was nothing more then a mere lower ranking subordinate, he could care less since it was the Vongolas and people move up in ranks over time.) so he was just heading to Northern Italy on per Nono's request where he's await missions and/or orders when he met her.

That brunette woman.

Gokudera knew he looked uncivilized with his messy hair and dirty clothings, but from experience he had, nobody bothered to ask him whether he was okay.

Why did she?

The woman, he later learned that her name was Saiko, was fussing over him like she knew him for a long time and even brought him to her home even when he clearly denied, even throwing a few curse words. She brushed it off like it was nothing though. Like she received them on regular occurrence.

The first thing he noticed was that it was a comfy home with a warm feeling to it. A large living room that had a veranda with a view of the ocean on the other side of the town, large couch and a small T.V. that had dust which could only mean she rarely uses it.

Next to the living room was the kitchen had was island style, a dining table with stairs to the second floor.

"I'll fix something for you, just sit down!"

He couldn't leave now as he awkwardly sat down on a chair. How should he escape now?

Before he could start Operation: Escape, a man came down the stairs, staring between him and Saiko like he was looking for any similarities. "Who's this?"

Saiko looked over her shoulder, giving a grin. "Ah! Dear!"

Her husband... This house was real interesting when he had a chance to speak again, there was a loud thump upstairs followed by an unintelligent phrase. The man face palmed, turning his back. "It must've been Enma..." he mumbled, "I'll go check..."

Enma?

Saiko worriedly turned to the stairs, and bent her body to the side about forty-five degrees, like she was trying to get a better look... "What is she doing now..."

Gokudera stared up the stairs as if trying to test if he had x-ray vision but to no avail. "Enma...?" he asked slowly and hesitantly

She nodded, sticking her head in the refrigerator. "That girl is the most difficult child to raise with her rebellious attitude..." she started ticking off the points in her head. Dying her hair, going out with a friend without telling her, 'experimented' whether she could get a piercing by sticking a needle in her bellybutton (which later she got an infection), ran away from home the day after she started walk (six months old but was later brought by a police officer), etcetera etcetera. Last year she even professionally pick-pocketed a man of his phone and wallet.

If he hadn't reached for his phone than, she would've gotten away with it- you had to admit. Her face was calm-like, with no traces of guilt. A good skill for the mafioso, but mastered it way to early.

Nonetheless Saiko concluded she must've had a rough past life (you don't know how right you are) since she believed in reincarnation and fed her with lots of love.

Not less then five minutes later you could hear fake cries of 'daddy' as if the source of the voice was in distress, but very convincing at the same time. Gokudera had to admit, this girl was good.

* * *

So in the end Gokudera ate lunch there since he was preoccupied by his thoughts on this... (_in his opinion_) dysfunctional family.

A mother who takes in stranger from a street, a manipulative daughter he met during lunchtime, hyper-active (younger) daughter who somewhat attacked him and 'normal' father that didn't seem so normal from the vibes he gave off.

They had green peas and everyone didn't seem to excited all except Mami. "Eat up!" Saiko said cheerfully. "They contain lots of vitamins and proteins!"

"GWEEN PEAS!"

Gokudera now rather have eaten the bread in the trash behind the bakeries or his sisters poison cooking. At least he'd get away with a stomach ache rather than puking his guts out.

He sighed, poking the peas with his fork. But he can't go back home. _He won't go home._ Nobody liked him.

Even the maids who falsely praised him back at the mansion while keeping secrets from him. At that time he knew that he was taken in that mansion because of mafia laws. But why this woman...? A mere stranger...?

Enma pushed her plate away, "I can't eat this, mom..." she made a disgusted face, reaching for her glass of water. Saiko's eyes flashed dangerously. "Theres nothing else to eat" she motioned towards Mami. "Mami's eating it perfectly fine isn't she?"

"I'm not Mami or anyone else..." she said exasperatedly. "I'll be going to my room..."

With that she left for her room, ignoring the calls of her mother. As much as she loved her mother, she can't give in to eat these monsters.

Gokudera awkwardly pushed his plate away. "I-I'm not a big fan of green peas also..." there was an awkward silence before he dashed after the girl who went upstairs. His mind wasn't at his best and he did not consider the possibility of running outside.

Fortunately she had her bedroom door open to which he entered graciously and she closed and locked it.

Enma smirked, crossing her arms. "Who are you and why did mom bring you home?"

* * *

"Who are you and why did mom bring you home?"

He took a second to catch his breath before sitting on the ground. When he does, octopus-head rolls his eyes. "That woman just pushed me home after she thought I was ambushed!"

So like Saiko. I sigh as I look over my shoulder to the door. "Your name was Hayato right?" He had silver hair with green eyes and looked around my age.

Hayato grunts. "Tch. Gokudera Hayato"

Where have I heard that before? Anyways, "Don't we have to call your fucking house?" a look of pain struck his features for a millisecond before grunting. "They're not expecting me home for a long time" Hayato waves it off nonchalantly, "I have a late curfew"

Something tells me he's lying. I raise an eyebrow at him, leaning on the wall. "Tell me the fucking truth you bastard" he's definitely lying. "If mom brought you home, something must've caught her features..."

In this case, your clothes...

He suddenly looks all arrogant. "I got into the Vongola family and was going to go to Northern Italy on per Nono's request at 18:45, when that woman pushed me here!"

Ah. Sharkeys goal. Palermo International Airport? Isn't it like ten minutes from here? I wave a goodbye at him, walking to my bookshelf, wondering if I have an expensive book... "Aren't you going to go?"

"I would but your mother would probably force me to stay here"

Saiko is really like that... I push the textbooks out of the way, going into the encyclopedia sections. "How is my mother?"

"Pushy. She cares too much for her own fucking good"

You got that right. I pull out that gun encyclopedia, I don't need it, as I turn around. "If you-" then I fucking trip on _Invisible Man_ again. Damn this book. I will fucking burn you.

As I fall the book gets thrown towards Hayato's direction and his eyes widen. That is like three inches thick and eleven inches wide. Its going to hurt.

.

THUMP!

In a flash of an eye, I'm on the ground with a scratch on my cheek and the book floating above his head. I made it in time.

He slowly and hesitantly opens his eyes as I groan. "Worst day of my life" I will fucking burn _Invisible Man_ if its the last thing I do.

Hayato gapes like a fish at me before finally speaking. "Y-You saved me..." Well duh. My muscles are aching... I can't gather enough energy for gravity manipulation in a millisecond...

The book drop with a small thump on the ground as I sigh.

Biggest regret of my life saving him.

* * *

_"We have found a trace on Hayato-sama!"_

_A young pink-haired girl looked out from her room to only see a bunch of mens in suits, running towards the ball room. What was going on? She looked the opposite direction hoping there was one left behind so she can ask questions, but nothing._

_Of course. They were trained mafia._

_'Hayato-sama is missing'? Is her younger brother missing? Bianchi bit her bottom lips, gently closing the door. She remembered him running across the hall just six months ago to show the maids something cool, but she hasn't seen him since that. _

_All Bianchi was told to do was stay in her room and look pretty for any guest that comes over. What about him? She wasn't given any information as she kind of missed the bundle of joy that used to run around._

_There was one conclusion and that was that he ran away. Proven true. But why though?_

* * *

Five hours later I'm sitting in bed reading a book while Hayato does the same, but sitting on the ground.

I raise an eyebrow at him, slowly putting down _Fifty Shades of Grey_ on my lap. I got it from Saiko's bookshelf and I must say I'm very ashamed to see her reading this... _Erotic novel._

And the scenes are very..._ Detailed_...

"Aren't you bored?"

His eyes sparkle. "If Enma-sama wants to do this I do not mind!"

This does not feel right. I feel as if somethings out of place... But in long story short, he'll follow me for life as I saved him from that falling book. Apparently he found out about how I can't gather energy in that amount of time, I don't know how maybe he's just that prodigious, and thinks I'm worthy (_of something_) "Are you sure, Hayato...?" Hayato nods purposefully.

"Enma-sama must be very smart to read all of these!" he holds up the college-level psychology textbook. "Especially this!"

Saiko studied psychology in college and wants me to read that. I barely got passed the first page without having a surprise sleep session.

.

B... Why in the world would he read that...? I roll my eyes. "Whenever you're bored just tell me..."

"Hai!"

But its nice... I'm not reading alone in this boring room... I look at the time and its like 18:00. Almost dinnertime. I look over to Hayato who's reading the textbook with a grin on his face. I wonder why he ran away from home...

"Hayato"

He looks up, "Yes?"

Can I ask him? "Why did you run away from home?" his grin in his place, but seems darker and more forced. "I didn't want to stay dump!" he chirps, "But now that I found Enma-sama I don't have to go back!"

.

What does that mean? I sigh. Just because I saved him once, means that I'm his boss or master or something? "Why not?" surely there must be some specific reason.

He has this gloomy mood as I grunt. "You don't have to tell me now. But if you don't want to smile, then don't. Frowns at better than forced smiles" I look at the time again, waiting for Saiko to call dinner. I'm fucking starving and I'm tired. The door creaks open as we both look up. Mami. Does she need anything? I put _Fifty Shades of Grey_ on the side, going to stand up.

"Do you need anything?"

She timidly shakes her head, looking between me and Hayato. Does she need anything from him?

There was a silence as I began to feel tense when she suddenly pointed at him, "Pwincess!"

.

She looks at me excitedly. "Hawato wooks wike pwincess with pwetty gween eyes and shining silver hwair! _(Hayato looks like princess with pretty green eyes and shining silver hair; AKA Mami thinks Hayato is a girl)_, I slowly look over to Hayato- or rather now princess, taking Mami's nickname, who's boiling. Don't get mad now, _princess_.

He looks up with a bright, forced, smile. "T-Thank you for that compliment!" you could literally hear his thought under that facade. 'I MUST NOT ANGER ENMA-SAMA'S LITTLE SISTER'

.

I sound so weird... But apparently Mami saw that face was scary when she stumbled out of the room, screaming. "MOMMY!"

I shake my head at princess. "Smile like you mean it-" I pause. "No matter how tough life is, there will come a time like this when you have to just laugh it off" I look at the time... 18:13...

18:13...?

_'I got into the Vongola family and was going to go to Northern Italy on per Nono's request at 18:45, when that woman pushed me here!'_

Doesn't he have to go to Northern Italy for the Vongola's? I walk over to him as he salutes. "Yes, Enma-sama?" he nervous like I might do something to him.

"Uhhh..." I start hesitantly. "Don't you have to go to Northern Italy for the Vongola's...?"

It was a quick millisecond, but I swear I saw Hayato glow bright red. Storm flames? He shakes his head. "I will serve beneath you forever for thats my pride!"

No.

I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head. "Didn't you say it was your dream to work for the Vongola's?" throwing away that dream for me?

That can't happen.

He nods brightly. "If Enma-sama says I shouldn't go I won't-"

"Don't be foolish!"

Hayato scrunches his eyebrows. "Enma-sama?"

_'Don't you ever regret throwing away that position as the chief executive police?'_

_'If its for Lisanna, then I don't mind'_

_'B-But you said it was your dream!'_

_'Winter won't take care of you and if I take on that role, then who will? Besides you're my favorite niece!'_

_'Its a shame that he couldn't be police even though he wanted to be one since he was a child...'_

_'Its all that girls fault'_

I bit my bottom lips. "You said it was your dream to work for the Vongola's" why would he do it for someone like me? He shook his head. "But I-"

Storm Flames are part of the Seven Flames of the Sky... "Even if you _respect_ me" I start, emphasizing the 'respect' part, "There will come a time where you will come to respect someone greater then a position like mine, and wonder why you wanted to follow me"

Vongola Jyuudaime Arashi? I give a grin. "Besides. You're a mafioso and I'm a normal Italian citizen" I lied, holding my grin, "You and I don't belong in the same atmosphere as you were made to fight for a boss while I was made to work for a boss" Princess will find Tsuna more appealing then little ol' me. A boss of a incredibly small family.

He shakes his head. "Don't degrade yourself, Enma-sama!"

I'm not. We're about the same height as I hold out my hand. "How about you go work for the Vongola's and if we happen to cross paths in the future then I won't complain and/or if you find a better boss to follow, I'll cheer you on"

At least work towards your dream unlike that bastard uncle. He looks up to me hopefully. "I won't find a better boss than you Enma-sama!" he declares, shaking my hand. "We'll definitely cross paths again in the future!"

I give a curt nod, "We might even meet each other in the Vongola's since I was planning to become a mafioso anyways" I grin. "As their tactician. We might meet then" if I wasn't part of the Shimon, cough, again.

* * *

She ruffled his hair, standing on her tippy-toe with a farewell smile. Unlike those harsh adults, her hand was small and soft as it filled him with warmth.

Its like magic.

If she's smiling, than you could feel her warmth passed on to you with a mere touch and if she's irritated you could feel the anger...

Her smile was genuine without a single trace of forcefulness.

_I'm not worthy of her smile..._

Even with her red eyes, they were not sharp but warm. He wouldn't forget her smile even after a hundred years.

Mami whimpered. "So pwincess is weaving?"

Hayato angrily held up a fist. "I'm not 'princess', Mami-san! I'm Gokudera Hayato!" Enma stiffened a laughter as he called Mami 'Mami-san'. "Cease Hayato" she was very much tempted to call him princess also, but held back as he nodded vigorously. "Of course, Enma-sama!"

It was just a farewell meeting between three (six hour friends) while the two adults were trying to find parking spaces outside.

They exchanged a couple more words and in the end, she saw him off as he boarded the plane to Northern Italy.

.

_Gokudera, who was reluctant to go to Northern Italy, conceded with his 'bosses' wish as it was a turning point in his life..._

* * *

**_So in conclusion of my interpretation: Gokudera ran away from home and signed up for different mafia families only to get rejected before going to the Vongola's, where in the first chapter of Reborn! he was said to be a lower member of the Vongola's._**

**_But in this version, Gokudera ran away from home, signed up for Vongola, and was going to the base in Northern Italy where Saiko stopped him and Enma urged him to go. Do you still not get it?_**

**_GOKUDERA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH ENMA (BOSS/SUBORDINATE KIND OF THING) WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF THE INHERITANCE CEREMONY, WHICH IS THE REASON I ADDED HIM. AND I JUST HAD TO ADD HIM SO THATS MY EXCUSE._**

**_XX_**

**_How does this plot sound? If you were too choose one, which would you  
_****_choose?_**

**_Hibari Kyouya:  
"Oh my God, if life gives you fucking lemons they should give you sugar and water or your lemonade will turn out disgusting" being reborn as Hibari Kyouya is not the best thing to look forward, especially if you're supposed to be a solitary cloud. I'm fucking monophobic._**

**_Byakuran Gesso:  
"B-Byakuran-sama..." "I think the company didn't hear me when I said two bags of marshmallows..." "Code 214: ... Byakuran-sama has bought too much marshmallows again" "Why do I refuse to believe this idiot is our boss and commander?" I AM THE CHOSEN ONE THAT WAS CHOSEN TO BE REBORN AS BYAKURAN._**


	6. The Earth and Glacier (Part 1)

**-Suzuki Adelheid's personality is too difficult to grasp, so forgive me if she's a bit OOC**  
**-Some characters personality are too hard to interpret, so they might be a bit OOC.**  
**-Oh. My God. I wrote this chapter three fucking times already. One was terrible, one had like a 'headache' grammar and the last was just. Fucking. Unacceptable. The sad part is that I finished the first version of this chapter like a week ago. You all better fucking like it since I have a massive headache right now. **  
**-Nows the time for Adelheids appearance once more. (REMEMBER: SUZUKI STEFAN IS HER FATHER'S NAME)**

**XX**

_**Answering Reviewers if possible:**_  
_**LAFFUP-For 'laffup' 'you are in need of an editor' I'm fucking sorry (no sarcasm intended). But still no beta reader for me. **_  
_**CROSS-OVER-LOVER232-For 'cross-over-lover232' you're welcome :). I was going to put it the same as the manga, but it seemed to common for reincarnated stories. So I changed it up a but so the readers won't know what happen in the next chapters- So Gokudera would be a nice installment to that. Thanks for reading!**_  
_**BLOODSTAINED FANTASY-For 'Bloodstained Fantasy' uhhh... I'm fucking broke... And I didn't read Hidden Bullet... Sorry... Anyways, for your confusion, in this version, Gokudera signed up for Vongola and got accepted, getting stationed in the base in Northern Italy. I don't really want to change Chapter 5 since its already up, and I'm sorry about that mix-up. I'll take into account of writing like you told **__**me too (One dialogue in one paragraph) but please note that nobody can change writing styles to easily and quickly, so you still might see two dialogues in one paragraph. I'll 'work extra hard proofreading' Thanks for the review! I could always improve on **_  
_**my writing!**_

**I'll try to write better, but don't expect them too soon. This chapter was a headache, trying to follow BloodStained Fantasy's advices.**

**XX**

_**Thanks to MessingWithFire, GeminiLand, MeLikesROFL, laffup, cross-over-lover232, FreeWeirdGal, BlackShadowDark, Marionette-Rui, chocolateleo, Bloodstained Fantasy, Ivise, x10TIMEx, PCheshire, and Rebi-chan (Guest)**_

**Fuck the words, trivia and new appearances.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Earth and the Glacier (Part 1)_**  
**_"You're stupid aren't you? Haven't you ever heard the saying: If you're hungry, eat"_**  
**_-Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)_**

At around noontime, Saiko and I stopped by McDonalds to grab some lunch since  
dinner won't be around for another four hours. We were shopping at Palermo  
Shopping District, it was either shopping with Saiko or going with Makoto to Sicily,  
when she started to feel a bit hungry- after all. Who won't feel hungry after  
hauling around four grocery bags for an hour? But I wasn't feeling too hungry, so I  
had a regular mocha while she had a spicy chicken hamburger with a small decaf  
coffee.

**If you're not hungry, can I have it?***

No.

**Why?**

You're just a figment of my imagination.

**Thats a rude way to put it.**

And you talking to me is fucking terrifying- who talks to their subconscious or  
something?

**...**

And she/he's gone. It always happens- though I ignore this guy. For all I know, it  
could be a spirit haunting me. Like uncle's dead spirit got sucked into this world  
also. Or it could be canon Enma... _But that cannot be possible when this guy is_  
_more talkative- just impossible._

I give a sigh, leaning back at the seat to look up at the ceiling readjusting my  
necklace so the back part won't poke my neck.

_Princess_, Gokudera Hayato, gave me this necklace before he went on the plane (to  
Northern Italy). It was his 'treasure'- Or rather he found it on the ground earlier  
this year and it was worth a lot- I think he gave it to me because we gave him a  
temporary home? Whatever the reason is, I don't think he needs it anymore since  
he'll be working for the Vongola's and _Vongola salary is like receiving a bit of Heaven_  
_every time._

It was up to my lower chest with an owl pendant of six centimeters in height and  
half centimeter in thickness.

"You must really like owls"

I look at Saiko, who gives me a small gentle smile. "What's that supposed to  
mean...?" she motions towards my necklace which I have unconsciously being  
holding.

**Do you like Princess?**

You either fucking stay or leave now.

**I'll leave now.**

... I scrunch my eyebrows, nodding slowly, "I guess I do then..." I replied  
somewhat awkwardly, taking a sip of my mocha- God, this taste so good.

She had her elbow on the table, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "I see" Don't you hate it when you're eating with someone older than you and all they do is stare at you. It just fucking scares me. What if they're thinking about how to murder me?

**_Like:_**_ **Hmmm... I wonder what Enma's weakness is- thats right! She's afraid of...**_

I grunt, taking a long sip of my mocha.

And there was an awkward silence.

I looked up at the ceiling once more to avoid that tension...

**Are you bored?**

And you're back. How long is this going to keep up you son of a bastard?

**Who knows?**

And what the fuck do I call you anyways?

**... Enma #2?**

I turn towards the window, shaking my head. I'm Enma and there will be no #2 or  
#3 and so on. Unless that other person wants to be like Enmo or Emma, than feel  
free to do so.

I'll call you Sora.

**Sora?**

I was going to choose Oozora, but Sora sounds better. Good name isn't it? Kozato  
Sora...

**... This is Italia, Enma... Not Japan...**

So if we're in like France or shit, is it a law to use French there?

**I'm not saying that.**

But Sora... It means 'Sky' in Japanese doesn't it...? And I'm 'Earth'... Earth and Sky!  
We make a perfect match!

**Yeah...**

Whats with that reluctant tone, you dipshit?

I give a sigh, leaning back. After six years I finally give this guy a name- why  
didn't I give him one earlier?

**Enma means Death. The sky accepts all and death takes all. Doesn't sound like a**  
**happy pair.**

I ignore that statement, fighting the urge to drag that guy out of my conscious.

I think we're a good match. Sora and_ Earth_.

**I don't want to be partners with death.**

You little conceited dipshit.

_"You look like you're having a mental battle, Enma"_

**Shitty girl.**

I hate you

**Thats the best you can do?**

_"Enma?"_

I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU BLOODY

**COME AT ME, BRO**

YOU-

"Enma!"

I snap back to reality when Saiko lightly thumps my head. I held my head out of pure reflex, looking up to her, "W-What was that for?" she rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening to me" that means I gave you permission to hit me?!

Ever heard of child abuse?

She motions towards my mocha cup, "Are you done? Can we go now?" which was  
surprisingly empty, as I crushed it. "Who drank all my mocha?!"

"You did"

_And then. I felt the strong urge to go to the little girls room..._

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

"So today is the day?"

He gave a small, lethargic nod, drifting off to the Dream Land- Its been a long,  
tiring day the day before and all he wanted was his long, deserved rest time...  
The only thing stopping him from that was his head- constantly hitting the high  
coffee table every time he dozed off, making him more pissed each time. "But not  
now..." Suzuki Stefan gave a yawn, trying to get comfortable on the hard couch,  
"If we go now... Than I'll fall asleep on their floor... So later..."

Stefan really cherished his sleep time...

Suzuki Adelheid rolled her eyes and went to the cabinet to fetch her father a  
blanket. He always woke up early and went to the couch to finish his nap. She  
wondered why he couldn't just stay in bed if he was going back to sleep.

_'But later...'_ she thought as she tip-toed away from her father to the kitchen to make some breakfast._ 'When is later...'_ her mother died a long time ago from an illness and  
since then she took up the house works. Cooking, cleaning, laundry- sometimes  
Stefan helps, but all he does is mess it up more so he doesn't really help unless its  
transporting the laundry...

And even then, he drops all the socks along in the hallway- by all means, he  
wasn't the best person to have to help around the house.

"What time?"

Adel reached into the refrigerator, absentmindedly reaching for the eggs. "One? Two...?" around like six or seven hours from now than. She groped around, trying to find the fucking oval whites things but to no avail. They ran out of eggs.

.

Seeing there was no problem for another couple hours, she reached into her  
pocket, making sure she had money, before going for the door. "I'll be at the  
shopping district"

He gave a small groan with a nod, pulling the blanket over his face. "Come back  
quick..."

* * *

_"Dispatch the mens and find this girl! She will be an important addition!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Whatever means it takes as long as she is alive! Black hair, red eyes, six years old- Victoria de Aloe!"_

* * *

"I apologize for it is I that have disrupted your pathway"

She gave a formal bow with a small polite smile. It was a cool day with no clouds  
in sight and the sun shining down at her.

The man gave a chuckle, ruffling her hair. "Its okay- I didn't see you there either"

She nodded, her posture straight and making direct eye contact with the man that  
made him feel slightly uncomfortable at the moment. He gave a cough, nodding. "Tell your father that I look forward to seeing him again"

"I shall indeed for it is what you have asked for me to accomplish"

He now felt very uncomfortable now, since this little girl, at least no more than six  
even, was using very formal speech with him. And by formal, _very formal indeed._ "W-Well I should get going..."

She nodded once more. "Its been a good day meeting you, kind sir"

And he was gone.

She gave a sigh, plopping herself down on the grass area, looking towards the  
small river- she small figure with raven black hair that was up to her shoulders  
and red eyes. Six years old and wore a purple spring dress with lilies and roses on  
it.

_Now I'm thinking that if just had red streaks and had that infamous apathetic expression, she_ _would've looked exactly like the little Enma we all know and love.*_

"Are you lonely?"

Being the only child of a powerful aristocrat, she wasn't allowed to go outside for  
it would only lead to childrens only wanting to be her friend for her fathers money  
and power.

She forced a smile, shaking her head- she knew she couldn't be selfish especially  
after he gave her this beautiful garden to spend her time in. "I am perfectly  
content with my stay, father, so please do not worry about me" and she also knew  
with one word, he would be pampering her, but he had work to do and he couldn't  
stray from it.

The man nodded. "I'm sorry that you have to spend your time within these gates"  
he said, almost apologetically, "But if you want to go out to town, at least take  
one bodyguard with you"

She wanted to scream that she was basically as strong as those hitmans but  
restrained herself. It would be very rude. "Though I would like to explore Italy, I would like to explore it by myself without Jasper and Jafar following me..."

A light cool breeze picked up as took in a deep breath... _Refreshing..._

There was a silence before he sighed. "Three hours-" he said, holding up three  
fingers, "Three hours and if you don't return by then, I won't hesitate to send out  
an army of mens"

And Victoria de Aloe couldn't help but to let out a large smile- she's finally going  
to town!

* * *

Adelheid, Adel, looked up at the sky, sighing.

She better get home or who would make her father brunch? The girl readjusted the shopping bag on her shoulder, looking both ways before crossing the street, but bumping into an older man.

"Excuse me..."

"Eh?"

And he left in a hurry. This is the world today. Politeness is so rare that its almost mistaken for_ 'you're-my-next-target-dipshit'_. To gain someones trust in Italy is hard because of all the mafioso's here and your life is won't be guaranteed with all the mafia raids. Even childrens can't be trusted since who knows who's child they are.

But that wasn't the problem for her now. The problem was that what should she  
make for brunch? Omurice? Omelette? Bacon?

'Cilantro, mushroom, meat, ham...'

Adelheid thought back to the pantry- what did she have in there...? Some spams  
and carrot. 'Omurice?'

She thought back to her shopping trip. 'Cheese- ... Omurice it is...'

The sun was high up the sky as she walked along in the blazing heat but did not  
stop. Only the weak take breaks.

Or at least what she believed in.

It was getting too hot since she wasn't passing by any shady areas so she looked  
around.

Only to find a small park.

* * *

_"And there was another mafia raid in Central Italy! The third one this week from the Cicatrice famiglia- what will be next?"_

Saiko gave a sigh, slumping. "The world is getting more dangerous with all these  
mafioso's..." I quirk an eyebrow at her, wondering how I should _break the news_ to  
her I'm future Shimon Decimo.

She shook her head. "But I know that my Enma isn't going to be a cold-blooded  
murderer..." she paused, before adding to that hopefully, turning to me slowly... "R-Right...?"

I shrug. "I think you should worry more for Mami, considering that I'm going to  
make her my External Advisor" she wails, "I-I at least want Mami to lead a normal  
life if you have to take over Makoto's family!"

"I was just joking"

**Right...**

Like you know a thing, Sora.

**But too bad you can't make Mami your Outside Advisor even if you wanted too.**

... What the fuck do you mean?

**My cue to leave now!**

YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE.

**...**

And there was no reply... What does she mean Mami can't be part of the famiglia  
even if she wanted to? I took in a deep breath, reassuring myself. Sora is just part  
of my subconscious and I bet that- _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_... Did it say that  
something happened to Mami?

Oh God... I thump my head to see if I could remember anything but to no avail.

Times like these are when I hate the Heavens above. Is something going to happen to Saiko and Makoto? To me?

"**I said**, how does this look?"

I shake my head once more, diverting my attention back to Saiko. I'm just thinking  
too much. That's it.

"Too much?"

_Wut?_ I turn my whole body to Saiko who brings out a statistic textbook- I pale.  
The day has finally come... I sniff, trying hard not to cry and stretch my arms out,  
closing my eyes.

_God... I return to you..._

"What in the world are you doing?"

I don't open my eyes, and hope that God takes me already. "I'm returning back to  
my father..." I whisper as I feel a thump on my head.

"You've never been the religious type, Enma- Don't try and escape from this"

M-Meanie... I slowly open my eyes, only to find Saiko casually walking over to the  
cashier with a stack of textbooks- seriously! How does she have the money?!

I see statistics, chemistry, psychology- basically every nightmare you ever had.

.

"Today has been a good day!"

"Easy for you to say..."

I sat glumly on the park bench, reading the first page of the psychology book. I'm  
saving statistics for last- I didn't even finish that in my last life. I barely passed  
the first semester with a C+.

**Haha, you suck.**

You swallow.*

**... You have a disgusting mind, you know that, Enma?**

You started it.

**Did not.**

Did too.

**... Maybe I did, but I didn't imply that.**

I grunt, rolling my eyes. Did she just come to see me suffer?

**Basically.**

Why don't you take my place for once- see how it feels to live under the same  
roof as a Education Nazi.

**Education Nazi?**

Well theres Grammar Nazi's so Education Nazi.

**So lame...**

You're just jealous I came up with that first!

**Is not!**

Is too!

**Is not!**

Is too!

**Just stop this useless fight.**

Its like everytime we fight we end up in some lame fight- like I do with Winter  
and such. She's so freaking annoying. Its been six years, I hope she's not well off.  
Like Will or Marie has a hard time paying her retirement house fees. Yeah. Suffer  
like I did.

And if its been six years, than Will should be 32 and Marie should be 30...  
Damnnn, they're old. But I should be 24. Young and barely out of college, finding  
the right man to marry.

**Thats mean.**

Whats mean?

**Wishing the worse for this Winter chick.**

You should meet her.

**Is she that mean?**

I hate her.

**... S-So straightforward...**

I mean, I really really hate her. I hope she falls off a building.

**E-Enma!**

Whats with that. I hate her, she hates me. We both want each other to fall off a  
building. As simple as that.

**... S-So who's Winter?**

My previous mother.

**... Well aren't you just a fucking ray of sunshine?**

The proper term is remorseful dead spirit.

**Currently residing in anothers body.**

Yup.

I wonder, though, where Sora came from. Something tells me she obviously didn't  
come from a fraction of my consciousness. Sora... Should I have named her Enma  
#2?

**Or Enma #1.**

Shut up.

I give a sigh, standing up. Sitting down too long makes my butt ache. I place my  
arms behind my head, going for a short walk when I immediately bump into  
someone. Who?

"Careful where you're going"

And when I look up, I see a girl, my age, with a long black ponytail.

* * *

**THEY FINALLY MEET EACH OTHER.**

*******If you notice in Chapter 3, thats where Sora is first introduced. But at that time, she was referred to as 'Inner Me'.  
*****The only reason I added Victoria was because she'll play some important parts**  
**later on in the story and I kind of need an 'Enma-twin'.**  
*You suck and You swallow... Its like a sexual joke... This story is rated T and it already has a bunch of bad language so you should've been prepared! ...  
_MATURE CONTENT AHEAD:  
In blowjobs you basically... Suck it and sluts/whores usually try and swallow it... Therefore 'You suck' and 'You swallow'... 'You suck' and 'You slut'. Get it...?_

******_XX_**

******_Read and Review!_**

* * *

_******OMAKE: Mami's Birth**_

_Well aren't you just a bundle of joy?_

I glared down at the potato head who was staring back at me curiously. **_I hate her_**. I crossed my arms as she tilted her head still not breaking eye contact.

**...**

Saiko had gotten pregnant with this monster and here she was now- just born like three fucking days ago. I don't want siblings, I don't want siblings, _I don't want siblings. _Who knows when Saiko might turn into Winter and start ignoring me?

It was pretty obvious. Saiko named this brat 'Mami' which means beauty and me 'Enma' which means death.

"You little shit..."

She gave a giggle, trying to reach out for me. We were four years apart. By the time I'm a senior in high school, she'll barely be a freshman. She gave a giggle, trying to reach for my face (?) but to no avail. If this brat turns out like Marie or Will I swear...

I heard the door slowly opening and some footsteps behind me.

"Isn't she beautiful, Enma?"

Saiko. I turn to her as she stares at Mami in wonder- lost in thought. I don't want siblings, I don't want siblings, _I don't fucking want siblings._

I bit my bottom lip, nodding my head slowly. "S-She's good..." if she were in the potato head competition or something. Babies head were mushed and deformed. They all look like potatoes.

Mami immediately squeals on sight of Saiko to which she chuckles. "I can't wait until she grows up..."

Same... But I can't wait until I grow up to move out.

Saiko turns to me with a smile, "Lunch is ready" she says softly, as if we can't speak loudly here, heading towards the door, "We're having lasagna tonight"

I give a nod, without breaking eye contact with Mami. I don't want siblings.

_She was only three days old and I'm already thinking about murder..._

_You inspire my inner serial killer-ness..._

* * *

"Can you do that for us?"

What kind of sick parents let a four year old stay at home alone with a newborn? I swallow my saliva, nodding slowly- wondering what to make of this situation. Saiko hurriedly packs her bag as Makoto is running around the house trying to find his tie. "Its only like until nine o' clock"

Its fucking five o' clock right now. "Dinner is in the fridge so put it in the microwave for about two minutes- do not touch the plate with your bare hands or-"

"I'll burn it and you'll freak out" I said monotonously from memory. I can't tell how many times she told me this. Saiko nodded, satisfied, as she kissed my cheeks and potato head's. "We'll be back soon" she turns behind us, "I'll be waiting at the car, Makoto!"

_**"I can't find my left**** shoe!"**_

That. Was awkward...

"Is it in your closet?!"

_**"WAIT- I FOUND IT UNDER THE**** SINK!"** _**  
**

Whats his shoe doing under the sink...?

.

_You shoot me over and over again..._

_But I'll still stand..._

.

Alright you asshole. Its just you and me now. Potato head and I sat on the couch as I flipped through the channels on T.V. she seemed to be amazed by this 'T.V'. and I couldn't help but to be disgusted by her drools- but I did nothing about it.

I don't want a sibling.

"Wah!"

What? I turn to her and she's looking at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates, pointing at the screen.

"Wabba wabba!"

Rubber? I glance at the screen and all its showing is _Rocko's Modern__ Life._

I never did like this show. All I wish for is the 2000's technology. Like the PS4 or shits like that. All this decade has to offer are tamagotchi's, beanie babies, SNES and stuff like that.

"Maka!"

What the fuck are you saying? I turn to her as she's drooling more and I reach out unconsciously to wipe it off. "You disgusting little girl..." and out of no where she started to _fucking. Cry._

Alright you unappreciative fuckstick. "What more do you want from me?" I said angrily at her, covering her mouth, but her snot just dripped down to my hand. Ew.

She started to cry louder- this is why I hate kids. "What do you want?" I said again, in a calmer voice... Its hard to keep your patience around this kid... "Shower, bath?!"

And she started shrieking.

"Toys?" nothing, "Food?" and there it was. She sniffed, nodding, sucking her pathetic little thumb.

.

_And thats how Makoto and Saiko found their two daughters in a messed up kitchen... With disheveled hair, formula milk all over the floor, sleeping soundly in each others embrace... _

_Makoto had to occasionally leave the house with his wife which led to their sister relationship only growing better..._


End file.
